A Ballad of Hogwarts
by crayon.de.couleur
Summary: Imogen Khurram is a misfit. She's been to two different schools in five years, and neither of them worked out. Her father thinks Hogwarts is the answer. But when she gets there, a shocking turn of events leads to a year full of secrecy, drama, new friends, and maybe even romance. AU, MARAUDERS ERA, SB/OC
1. We've Only Just Begun

**Author's Note: I know, I know, you're probably thinking (if you're already one of my readers) "What? Another HP story? What the heck?" Those are perfectly valid thoughts. All I can say is, I struck inspiration gold the other day, and I'm feeling pretty good about this story. Hope you do too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Harry Potter_**** or any of that stuff. I just own my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter One: We've Only Just Begun**

_Before the rising sun we fly_

_So many roads to choose_

_We'll start out walking and learn to run_

_And yes, we've only just begun _

It was late in the evening, and the hallways of the castle were quiet and mostly empty, the only light from the odd torch mounted on the walls, illuminating a woman striding down the hall, her footsteps echoing on the stone floor.

She reached the end of the corridor where a large statue of a phoenix stood guard. It eyed the woman lazily, and sighed, "Password?"

"Fizzing Whizbees." The woman replied, the words all the more ridiculous in her cool, flat voice. The statue grunted and its pedestal started slowly rotating, groaning and grinding as it elevated until a spiral staircase was revealed. The woman wasted no time in her ascension.

When she reached the spacious room at the top, she hurried across the landing to where a group of four other adults stood in a circle around a plush round rug. The woman joined the circle, and nodded curtly at a flamboyantly dressed elderly man. "Pardon my tardiness, Headmaster. I had an unexpected disciplinary issue to deal with." She said tersely.

The old man smiled back warmly despite her tone. "Still having trouble with Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, I presume?" She pursed her lips but didn't deny it. "If you wish, Minerva, I can have a word with them."

Her chin lifted ever so slightly. "Thank you, sir, but no. I can handle it."

He idly stroked his long white beard. "I do not mean to express doubt, my dear lady. I place my full confidence in your capabilities." Her chin lowered, and he added with a twinkle in his eyes, "But how many times do I have to tell you to call me Albus?"

Minerva looked quite uncomfortable by the suggestion, but she had no qualms about shooting the Headmaster a withering glance. He simply chuckled. She smoothed the front of her cloak and inquired, "When are they arriving?"

The Headmaster reached into a hidden pocket of his own robes and withdrew an antique pocket watch, flicking it open. "Ah, yes, our new student should be here short –"

There was a sudden burst of wind from the center of the rug, and out of thin air appeared a man, standing with his hands clasped behind his back as if he had always been there. His eyes landed on the headmaster, and his face split into a broad grin; teeth very white in his deeply tanned face. "Albus!" He exclaimed, one arm coming out to vigorously shake the old man's hand. "How wonderful it is to see you, old friend."

Albus smiled. "And for me as well, my good man." He turned the man around to face the others, "Everyone, please meet Dr. Bashir Khurram, a highly respected wizard and scholar in – well, all over the world."

"Ah, Albus, you flatter me." The man scoffed. "I am not nearly so well known in Europe as in Egypt."

"Excuse me." Minerva interrupted. "But where is your child, Dr. Khurram?"

The man turned, startled. "I beg your pardon?"

Minerva sniffed. "Weren't you supposed to deliver our new student here tonight?"

Khurram stepped off the rug and said with a chuckle, "Ah, yes. She should be arriving shortly." As if on cue, another gust of wind accompanied the entrance of a young woman, who gazed about wide-eyed.

Khurram placed his arm around her. "This is my daughter_, _Imogen."

Minerva's sharp eyes took in the pair. They were undoubtedly related, they shared similar facial features, as well as colouring. And they both had the same deep, intelligent dark eyes. The girl then showcased a beautiful smile, evidently another family trait. "It's an honor to be here, and to meet you all." She said. Her voice was low for a girl, embellished with a gentle foreign accent.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Imogen." Albus greeted her with his hallmarked kindness. "I am Professor and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." He gestured around him, "And these are the professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Slughorn." They each acknowledged her with a nod and/or a smile.

After the usual pleasantries, Dr. Khurram said, "I hate to say this, Albus, but I'm in a bit of a rush to get back to Romania as soon as possible. And, it's quite late, so…"

"Oh, of course." Albus agreed. "I've heard of your work with dragons up at the magical wildlife reserves. Shall we get on with things, then, so Miss Khurram can get settled?" He took the girl's arm and led her over to a large velvet armchair. "Do sit down, young lady."

He lifted an old, twisted black wizard's hat from a nearby table and held it above her head. "Now, Imogen, I'm sure you know about this Sorting process, do you not?" At her nod, "Good, good. This will be prompt."

He placed the Hat on her head.

No matter how prepared she claimed to be, or how much she had studied Hogwarts, Imogen was nonetheless dumbfounded when she heard a loud, gravelly voice seconds after she donned the Hat.

_Well, well, well. What have we here? _It said. _My services are not often needed in the middle of the school year, much less a student in her sixth year. _

Imogen responded (in her mind, of course, she was not so naïve as to think this was all out loud), _I apologize for the inconvenience, Mister Hat. My transfer from Beauxbatons was quite sudden._

_Polite little thing, aren't you? _But the voice seemed pleased. _That's very Hufflepuff of you. Oh, and you went to Beauxbatons – and what's this, you attended Durmstrang as well? You must be very accomplished… and to transfer to Hogwarts, very ambitious. I see Slytherin in that. _

Imogen frowned.

The Hat continued, _but let's go on. Hmm… I sense you have immense intellect as well as a strong sense of right and wrong. Ravenclaw would be a good fit… ah, and I see you are very kind and compassionate. Again, a Hufflepuff trait. You are also strong of will and heart, but you are not particularly brave or daring. Perhaps Gryffindor… _

Imogen's frown deepened slightly. The adults exchanged concerned glances, but she did not notice.

_I see a great deal of resourcefulness in you, but you are not crafty or given to trickery. No, you value honesty too much. Slytherin may not be the place for you, after all. _

Imogen could not keep silent any longer, so she interrupted the Hat's deliberation. _Excuse me, Mister Hat, but can't anyone possess these qualities? Why can't Slytherins be honest, or Hufflepuffs brave? And I have heard of several very intellectual Gryffindors. Will I only be judged on these few traits? Can my character really be stuffed into such boundaries?_

The Hat was silent. Then, it replied gruffly, _You'll have to take it up with the Founders, missy. My task is to Sort you based on these characteristics, not change the rules._

_ So if I go to Slytherin, I can't be honest and kind? And if I'm in Gryffindor, I can't be smart or resourceful?_

The Hat's tone grew aggravated. _That is not what I meant. I already told you that you have qualities of more than one House._

_ But I can only be in one House._

_ Yes._

Imogen was very troubled. _I don't like this. _She admitted. _I feel as if I am being forced to conform to something I cannot. I am not always honest or kind. I have been deceptive, and also dimwitted. I've heard of the House rivalries. I could not stand for people to hate me simply because of undeserved prejudice! _

The Hat said nothing for a very long while. Imogen became distressed. _Mister Hat? _She asked tentatively. _Mister Hat, I'm very sorry if I offended you. Please sir, I didn't mean what I said. _

_ Yes you did. _The Hat's voice was slow and thoughtful. _And I meant what I said; you are very honest. And you surprise me, Miss Khurram. I am not often surprised._

Imogen did not know what to say.

The Hat drew itself upright, and spoke out loud this time. "I cannot Sort someone who does not want to be Sorted." He said.

The adults stared back, shocked. Even Dumbledore looked startled.

The Hat continued, "I have never misplaced a student before and I'm not starting now! I will not Sort Imogen Khurram. You'll have to figure this out yourselves." Then the Hat fell silent.

Imogen sat there, horrified, before slowly reaching up and taking off the Hat, setting it back down on the table. She started tapping her fingers on her thigh; a nervous habit she had never gotten rid of, as she faced the professors and her father. Their shock had not faded. _Well, say something, Ed! _

"Uh," she cleared her throat. "Professor Dumbledore… I am so sorry." She said timidly. They would never let her in now! "I didn't mean… I want… I'm sorry." She repeated, her cheeks burning with mortification.

Dumbledore recovered quickly in the face of her shame. He moved forward and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Now, now, my dear child, no need to apologize. This is unprecedented, to be sure, but not insurmountable." He stroked his beard. "I suppose you will simply have to choose which House you wish to be in." Imogen's head snapped up.

"Sir!" One of the professors squeaked, a little man with large glasses and a moustache. He balked at Dumbledore's piercing gaze. "We've… never done that before."

"I'm sure you agree that this entire situation is very new, Filius. And it is not quite so strange for a student to choose their House. The Hat does not reject suggestions." Dumbledore admonished gently. He turned back to Imogen, who was still tapping her thigh. He casually took her hands, turning her to face him.

"Miss Khurram, do you have a House you would like to be in?"

Imogen was not expecting the question. She bit her lip. _If the Hat couldn't Sort me, how can they expect ME to? _She slowly shook her head. "No, sir. I am simply happy to be here at all. I… did not expect you to let me stay."

Dumbledore blinked, then chuckled. "It would be dreadfully inhospitable of me to turn you away, young lady. Besides, House or no House, your father has waxed poetic about your magical abilities to me many times." He winked, and Imogen flushed. "Now, he may be a bit biased, but I do believe you would make a lovely addition to our school."

Imogen glanced at her father. He looked troubled, (as any father would be in this situation) but he did not look angry. Imogen took a deep breath and looked back at the old wizard's kind face, and nodded. "I will go to wherever you want me to."

Dumbledore's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "It is not often one meets a young witch as sweet and polite as you. You must be proud of her, Bashir." He addressed Dr. Khurram. Imogen tensed slightly, but her father only smiled and said,

"That I am, Albus." Imogen was immensely relieved and beamed.

One of the professors, a small woman with puffy brown hair, stepped forward and said, "Pardon me, Albus, but I would be glad to take in the child. Our sixth year girls' dormitories are a bit full, but I'm sure we have room for her." She assured, smiling maternally at Imogen.

"Thank you, Pomona." Albus said, "But I do not wish to treat her as if she is a stray that can be put in a corner and forgotten. She is to be a student here, and we will treat her thus." He patted Imogen's hand (her pride _was _taking a hit).

Albus adjusted his half-moon spectacles. "Now, if I am correct, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are rather crowded this year… don't look so disappointed, Filius, there will more intellectuals who produce offspring for your House – and I don't see that some of our Slytherin students would take well to a sudden arrival; they are already so adverse to other Houses as is." He lifted his chin, though it was hard to tell with the beard, and regarded the standoffish woman with the severe gaze and thin lips.

"If memory serves, aren't your sixth year girls' dormitories rather empty, Minerva?"

The woman nodded curtly. "Lily Evans and Alice Pearson are the only occupants of their room."

Albus beamed. "Oh, what a fortunate coincidence! I think it would serve Miss Imogen well to be roommates with our Head Girl." Imogen's eyes widened. _They're going to put me in Gryffindor? With the Head Girl? This does not bode well…_

She said timidly, "Um, excuse me Professor, but… I'm not so sure I should be in Gryffindor."

Albus looked down at her, seeming genuinely surprised. "Why do you say that?"

Imogen tapped her thigh. "Well, sir, I'm not very – well, not very Gryffindor." She sighed. "I'm not brave or daring, the Hat said so Itself."

Dumbledore regarded this thin, dark girl with the big eyes and earnest face, then put his hands on her shoulders. "It has been my experience," He began, "That it is our choices, rather than our abilities, that show what we truly are. I for one, feel as if every House would be a good fit for you. But circumstances have put you in Gryffindor, and I think there you will thrive."

Imogen offered the man a smile. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

Albus nodded, released her shoulders, and said, "Now, say goodbye to your father, and Professor McGonagall will escort you to Gryffindor tower."

Imogen approached her father cautiously, vaguely aware of the other three professors exiting the headmaster's office. "Are… are you disappointed in me, Baba?" She asked quietly.

Dr. Khurram enveloped her in a fierce embrace. Imogen hugged him back, committing his comforting scent to memory. Sandalwood, spices, ink, and parchment. "On the contrary, dear Gen," he said softly, "I have never been disappointed in you, and I won't start now."

Imogen sighed.

Her father stepped back reluctantly, chucked her lightly under the chin, then walked back to the center of the rug they had arrived with. He shook hands with Albus, then smiled at his daughter. "Make me proud, _habibi." _

"Goodbye, Baba!" She waved, and with a burst of air and energy, he was gone.

Albus Dumbledore watched as Minerva said, "Come along, Miss Khurram." The two descended the spiral staircase, followed by Imogen's luggage, set afloat by a wave of her wand.

Albus waited for the statue to grind its way back down before settling himself into his armchair, the very one Imogen had occupied minutes earlier. He steepled his fingers and leaned back, his eyes coming to rest on the Hat sitting on the table.

The fact that Imogen had not been Sorted troubled him more than he cared to admit. It was something he had never expected. He studied the Hat. "What have you done now, old friend?" He murmured. The Hat did not answer.

* * *

**Artist: Carpenters**

**Translations:**

**Baba - daddy**

**Habibi - a term of endearment in Arabic**

**Author's note: Tell me what you think, please! I'm a little nervous about this story... **


	2. We're Going to be Friends

**Author's Note: Eep, Chapter two already! I cannot tell you how nervous I am about this story. It's different than my usual stuff. Well, read on, readers! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: We're Going to Be Friends**

_And when I wake tomorrow I'll bet_

_That you and I will walk together again_

_I can tell that we are going to be friends_

Imogen was captivated by the medieval majesty of the old castle – not to mention the magic! She was thrilled when portrait after portrait lining the walls greeted her, or when a random ghost floated past with a cordial nod (luckily she had read up on Hogwarts long ago, and was not too disconcerted). But it was more than that. She could practically _feel _the magical energy the castle had been built with. It coursed through the stones and pulsed in the air currents.

Imogen glanced at the stern woman walking beside her. Professor McGonagall was looking straight ahead, her jaw set and her hands held stiffly at her sides. Imogen wondered when was the last time this woman had ever slumped. She glanced away before the woman could catch her staring.

She felt extremely awkward around the female professor. Imogen knew she was not what anyone would consider Gryffindor material – she hadn't fully believed Dumbledore's words of encouragement earlier – and she was convinced McGonagall was not pleased at the headmaster's choice of House for her.

"Here we are." McGonagall announced. Imogen gazed up at the large portrait in front of them, showing a heavyset woman snoozing in a chair. McGonagall said to Imogen, "This is the entrance to Gryffindor tower. You must give the Fat Lady a password before you can enter." She turned back to the portrait and cleared her throat. "Wake up!"

The portrait let out a rather loud snore, squirmed in the chair, and slept on. McGonagall rolled her eyes, and flicked her wand. The Fat Lady bolted upright. "Parsnips and pumpkins!" She squealed, putting a chubby hand over her ample bosom. She blinked at the pair standing before her, then huffed, "_Really, _Minerva, was that necessary?"

"Yes." McGonagall replied flatly.

The Fat Lady harrumphed and sighed, "What are you doing out and about so late anyway – oh!" She held up a pair of opera glasses to peer at Imogen. "Who's this pretty little thing?"

Imogen spoke up before McGonagall could. "Hello, I'm Imogen Khurram. Transfer student from Beauxbatons." She said. "It's a pleasure to meet your ladyship." She added formally.

The Fat Lady preened. "My, what a charming little girl!" Imogen tried not to be insulted. She had always been too short and too thin for her age. "'your ladyship' indeed!" She dimpled at the girl. "Well, it will be lovely to have such a cultured young lady around." She turned to McGonagall, who was looking on with mild interest. "Now then, password?"

"Mooncalf." The portrait nodded sagely and the frame swung forward, revealing a round hole. McGonagall glanced at Imogen, "After you, Miss Khurram."

Imogen was immediately enchanted by the Gryffindor common room, with its tapestry-covered walls and comfortable furniture. There were a few candles flickering here and there, along with a undying magical fire in the hearth. "Oh, it's lovely!" Imogen grinned.

"Over there is the door that leads up to the girls' dormitories, and there, the boys'. The sixth year dorms are on the sixth landing." McGonagall said as she entered the common room. "Breakfast is from seven o'clock to eight o'clock. Classes start at eight-thirty." She strode over to the girls' door and pulled it open, before turning around to hand Imogen an envelope she seemed to pull out of thin air. "This is a note to Lily Evans telling her that she is to be your guide tomorrow. You will be sharing her timetable." McGonagall continued. She flicked her wand, and Imogen's luggage sailed past and started floating up the stairs.

"Follow your luggage up to your dorm. I'll see you tomorrow in Transfiguration class."

At that, McGonagall turned with a swirl of her robes and left Imogen blinking in the middle of the common room. Before she could leave, Imogen called sweetly, "Thank you, Professor! And goodnight!" McGonagall paused.

Imogen was about to hurry after her luggage when from behind her the woman said, "Goodnight, Miss Khurram. And welcome to Hogwarts."

Lily Evans had a very specific morning routine.

It usually consisted of waking up right around seven, waking Alice (who could never be trusted to rise of her own accord), taking a shower in the adjoining bathroom, getting ready, then heading down to breakfast at precisely seven-thirty – and all the while, checking every nook and cranny to make sure that toerag Potter and his incorrigible posse hadn't planted any unpleasant surprises for her.

So, when Lily awoke one fine November morning, she was not expecting to hear a shower already running in the bathroom, accompanied by what sounded like… _humming. _Lily drowsily turned to Alice's bed to see she was still asleep. Who could it be?  
Upon scanning the room for clues, she was most surprised to see a stack of luggage, complete with a cage that held – was that a _falcon?_ – next to a bed that looked recently slept in. Lily was still trying to process this information when there was a _pop! _

The house elf that appeared squeaked in surprise, "Oh! Miss Lily is awake! Bitsy is sorry, Bitsy thought Miss Lily would still be sleeping!"

Lily quickly reassured the nervous little thing, "It's alright, Bitsy, what is it?" The elf trotted over and held out an envelope.

"Miss Professor Minerva McGonagall asked Bitsy to deliver this note to Miss Lily. 'Just in case Miss Khurram forgets' she said. And to drop off Miss Khurram's uniforms." Bitsy recited. The elf snapped her fingers, and a stack of clothing appeared on the vacant bed.

"Miss Khurram?" Lily repeated blankly. She shrugged and took the envelope, tearing it open and quickly scanning the contents. She was vaguely aware of the _pop! _signaling the exit of the elf. Her eyes widened as she reached the end. She scrambled over to Alice's bed and shook the sleeping girl by the shoulders.

"Alice! Alice, get up!"

"Wha -?"

Lily shoved the letter in front of Alice's bleary eyes. "We have a transfer student! She moved in last night!" She pointed at the luggage.

"Merlin, Lily, what time is it?" Alice mumbled. Then her head snapped up. "Transfer student?" She grabbed the letter and read it. "Wow! A new roommate!" She squealed. "Ooh, how exciting!" Lily rolled her eyes. Alice was perpetually optimistic.

"Don't start planning slumber parties yet, Alice." She cautioned. "We don't know anything about this girl."

"We know she took your shower time slot." Alice said smugly. As if on cue, the shower cut off and the door opened a few moments later.

Out came an exotically featured girl wrapped in a terrycloth robe, drying her dark hair with her wand. She froze upon sighting her awakened roommates. "Oh, good morning!" She said with a shy smile.

"Good morning!" Alice chirped back. "You must be Imogen!"

"Um, actually it's Im-uh-gen, not Im-oh-_geen_." The girl corrected apologetically, like she was sorry for having such a strange name. "But you can call me Gen, if you like." She saw the parchment in the girl's hand. "Oh, you got the note!" She said. "Are you Lily Evans, then?"

Alice shook her head. "No, I'm Alice Pearson." She patted Lily's arm. "This is the esteemed Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you," Lily greeted. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you," Imogen beamed. "Everyone's been so nice so far." She flushed. "Not that I think it's going to stop, I've just only met a few people… oh bollocks." She sighed. "Sorry. I babble when I'm nervous."

Lily couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry, we won't bite." She assured Imogen.

Imogen giggled at walked over to her bed. "My uniform!" She grinned. "I like this one so much better than those silly frills we had to wear at Beauxbatons." Her nose wrinkled comically. "It was horrid." Alice and Lily laughed. Imogen held up the skirt and bit her lip. "Um… this may seem like an odd question, but do either of you have any trousers I can wear instead?"

Alice and Lily blinked at each other. Trousers? "No…" Alice said slowly. "But I'm sure one of the house elves can get you some."

Lily nodded, "Good idea, Alice. Bitsy?" She called.

_Pop! _"Hello, Miss Lily!" The elf peeped. "Does Miss Lily or Miss Alice need anything?"

Lily pointed at Imogen, who was staring at Bitsy with a delighted smile. "Imogen would like some trousers to wear with her uniform." She explained. Bitsy turned to Imogen.

"Can Bitsy get –"

Imogen had scrambled around the bed and was kneeling in front of Bitsy, holding her hand out. "Hello, Bitsy." She said. "My name is Imogen, but you can call me Gen. How do you do?"

Bitsy blinked at the proffered hand before reluctantly taking it in her own tiny one. "Bitsy is fine, Miss Imogen. But what size trousers would Miss Imogen like?"

"Oh – hm, this is Scotland, so my size is a… six?" She nodded. "A six, please, Bitsy. Thank you very much!" Bitsy gave the girl a curious look before vanishing with another pop.

"I haven't been a size six in years!" Alice exclaimed from where she was rummaging through her bureau. "You're so tiny!" Imogen blushed and shrugged.

Lily laughed from inside the bathroom. "You're only a size eight, Al. Don't be cute." Alice stuck out her tongue very maturely in her friend's direction. Imogen giggled at the banter. It had been so long since she had been around girls her own age. Maybe this year would be as wonderful as she had originally hoped, after all.

"Oh, and one last piece of advice before we go to the Great Hall: stay away from Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew." Lily intoned, her voice dead serious.

Imogen frowned. "Who are they?"

"They call themselves 'the marauders'," Alice piped up from Imogen's other side, her tone not nearly as hostile. She and Lily had taken McGonagall's request seriously and were going to be Imogen's 'personal escorts' as Alice had put it. They were currently showing her to the Great Hall and had been peppering her with advice about daily life at Hogwarts since leaving the dorm.

Alice continued, "They're a group of sixth year Gryffindor boys led by Lily's _lover._ They're the chief troublemakers of the whole school."

"James Potter is _not _my _lover!" _Lily snapped. "He is an arrogant prat with nothing better to do than to make other people's lives miserable!" Imogen was taken aback by Lily's spite.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Lily is exaggerating. The boys aren't that bad – she doesn't like them because they tease her ex-best friend all the time. It's harmless pranks usually." Lily snorted.

"Harmless, sure. They only forced Severus to call me – that – and ruined our friendship forever." Lily said sarcastically. Imogen frowned, and was about to ask after it, when Lily shook herself, as if shedding an unpleasant memory. "Anyway, just stay away from them. They're bad news."

Imogen said quietly, "Please don't take offense at this, and thank you for the warning, but I try not to form premature judgments about people. It only brings trouble."

Lily stared at her, and her emerald green eyes darkened. Imogen was sure in that second she had just lost a potential friend, but Lily only shrugged. "Suit yourself." Alice patted Imogen's arm reassuringly.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Imogen's attention was fully diverted by, first, the magnificence of the hall itself, and second, the magnificence of the breakfast food adorning the tables. She was sure her mouth was watering; she was so hungry.

"Here's the Gryffindor table." Lily led them over.

Imogen frowned. "You have to sit separate from the other Houses?"

Lily paused. "Well… I suppose we don't _have _to. We just… do."

"Most people are more comfortable associated with fellow housemates." Alice elaborated. Imogen wondered what they would think if they knew she didn't technically have a House (she also wondered why everyone seemed to go out of their way to impose House segregation).

Alice and Lily introduced their new roommate to some other Gryffindors, whom all received her well, and the three girls settled in for breakfast.

"What kind of classes did you take at Beauxbatons?" Lily inquired, after letting Imogen see their class schedule.

"Oh, the usual ones – you know, Charms and a History of Magic, but there were others." Imogen made a face. "Like 'Witch Etiquette' if you're a girl, and 'Flying Horse Equestrianism' and other silly stuff."

Lily and Alice made sympathetic noises. "Sounds positively dreadful." Alice said.

"Ghastly." Imogen agreed. "But look at me now – I'm obviously _so _much better off having been subject to Madame Augustine's 'superior educational methods'," She said in a nasal tone, sitting stick-straight and looking down her nose at the other two, who giggled.

"After all," Imogen continued, a mischievous glint in her eye, "See how I hold my utensils. Anyone could tell I am proper lady of society." She said with great flair.

Lily laughed and opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly someone shouted, "LILY FLOWER!"

Imogen turned with a start to see a boy striding purposefully towards them, grinning broadly. He was quite tall and handsome, with carelessly messy black hair and eyeglasses. Following him were three other boys.

Lily buried her head in her hands. "Oh no…"

Alice continued eating, completely unconcerned. She only said, "Well, Imogen, now you'll get to see the marauders in the flesh." Imogen's eyes widened. Those were the boys Lily hated so much? She studied them as they approached. _So that one must be…_

"Potter." Lily growled. "I was having a perfectly good breakfast." She sighed and gazed mournfully at her plate. "And now I've lost my appetite." She shot the boy a glare. "Wonder how that happened."

"Now, now, dearest, did you not sleep well?" James Potter asked, "You seem a bit cranky." He slipped onto the bench beside Lily, who was going out of her way not to look at him. He turned and flashed Alice a grin. "Hullo, Alice."

"Hi, James." Alice said congenially. Lily scowled at her. Alice ignored her.

James' three friends sat down and started filling plates. Imogen wasn't sure how to react. Only Lily seemed particularly bothered. And they looked harmless enough. She decided it wasn't her business and went back to her food, although she continued to surreptitiously observe their newfound company.

The boy sitting next to James was shorter than the others and stockier, with dark blond hair and clear blue eyes. He wasn't saying much, just eating and watching James pester Lily with an amused face. He looked nice.

One of the boys was talking to Alice. He was pale and lean, with a kind face that sported a few scars. His brown hair was falling into his face, and his voice was deep and quiet. Imogen liked him immediately.

The last boy was on Lily's other side, joining James in his efforts to pull Lily into conversation. He was even more good looking than his friend, with longish hair and a roguish grin. He had the colouring and aristocratic beauty of an European pureblood, which intrigued Imogen.

He glanced over, and his pale gray eyes locked on hers. His grin widened slightly and he winked at her. Imogen forced herself not to look away and blush, as her first instinct was telling her to – it would only encourage him. So she gave him a bland smile and let her eyes pass over him. She bent over to eat a forkful of eggs and glanced at him in her peripheral vision. He looked baffled.

"Excuse me, have we met before?" He asked her, cutting off both Lily and James' conversation as well and Alice and the other boy's.

Imogen looked up, surprised. "No." She replied simply, then continued eating.

The boy raised his eyebrows expectantly. "…so?"

Imogen took her time chewing and swallowing before saying, "So what?"

"So, who _are _you?" The boy asked. Imogen enjoyed the look of frustration on his face. With his looks, she doubted many girls refused a conversation with him.

Alice put a stop to her fun. "This is Imogen." She said, but the grin on her face told Imogen she was as amused as her. "She's a transfer student from Beauxbatons."

"Imogen? That's a weird name." The blond said bluntly.

"Geez, Pete, way to be tactful." Alice's conversational partner said drily.

Imogen only laughed. "It's a nickname. My name is Imogen. Imogen Khurram."

"Khurram? Are you, like, an Arab or something?" James asked. Alice's friend pinched his nose bridge in exasperation.

Imogen only smiled. "Or something. I'm Egyptian."

"Mmm, a foreign exchange student." The handsome one said, waggling his eyebrows. "Sexy." Imogen couldn't control her blush this time. Lily promptly smacked him. "Ow! Merlin, Evans, didn't your mum ever tell you to play nice?"

"She never had to." Lily snapped. "But then, I hadn't met _you_."

Alice sighed. "Lily, don't you think you could abandon your witty repartee for a moment so we can introduce Imogen to everyone?"

Lily wrinkled her nose as if this option was truly unpleasant. "She doesn't need to know them. In fact, its better if she doesn't." James and his friend feigned dramatic injury. Lily rolled her eyes.

"_Lily." _Alice sighed. "Fine. Imogen, this is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." She introduced them. Imogen received a grin and a thumbs up from James, another wink and a smirk from Sirius, a simple nod from Remus, and a shy smile from Peter.

"Nice to meet you all." Imogen said sincerely. Lily made a sound of disbelief.

"You won't hold _that _opinion long." She warned.

"Oh, Lily Flower, why do you think so little of me?" James said, wounded.

"Hmm, let me think." Lily said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that it's _your _fault that –"

"Oh, look at the time!" Alice jumped up. "It's almost time for class!"

Remus stood too. "Yeah, let's go now, guys." He turned to Imogen. "Pleasure to meet you, Imogen."

She beamed at him. "And you, Remus." Alice tugged her arm, and the two hurried away after Lily, who was striding out of the room at a remarkable pace.

They caught up with her just outside the doors of the Great Hall. "Lily?" Alice touched her arm tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"Those four really know how to ruin my day!" The girl snapped in response.

"Not Remus and Peter." Alice pointed out. "You told me yourself you like Remus. And Peter doesn't do anything except follow his friends around."

"Fine, so it's just Potter and Black!" Lily said. "Those two pompous, arrogant, egocentric, twisted, slimy little –"

"Maybe you should calm down, Lily." Imogen spoke up gently. Normally, she would hardly dare to involve herself in affairs this early in a friendship, but she was a little worried about Lily's blood pressure at this point. "If they are really as bad as you say they are, you shouldn't give them the satisfaction of a reaction like this."

Lily stopped, a look of surprise crossing her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Imogen said carefully. "From what I could tell, your… negative responses to their teasing only makes it more of a challenge. My father always used to say that if a boy I didn't like was pursuing me, not to play hard to get. 'Men love a challenge'." She mimicked her Baba's deep voice, then smiled and shrugged. "I guess it's something to do with testosterone."

"Makes sense to me." Alice supported.

Lily's brow furrowed. "So what do _you _think I should do?"

"Treat them like everyone else." Imogen suggested. "Acting as you do now makes them think they're special. Eventually, they'll grow tired of playing with you and give up." Secretly, she didn't think so. It might've been true for Sirius Black, but Imogen was no fool. She'd seen the looks James gave Lily, clear as day.

"I… guess I could try that." Lily said doubtfully.

"Unless you actually _like _the attention." Alice said slyly, winking at Imogen.

Lily flushed hotly. "I do not!" She faced Imogen. "Alright, I'll try it." She smiled unexpectedly. "Thanks for the advice." She linked arms with Alice and Imogen. "Now, let's go get our books. Imogen, it's time for your very first day at Hogwarts!"

"Are you ready?" Alice asked.

Imogen took a deep breath. "As I'll ever be."

"You do know what she was going to say, right? She was going to say it's our fault that Snivellus called her a mudblood!" Sirius said angrily, sawing at his toast with his knife. "Oi, James, pick up your jaw. You're drooling." James blinked and turned around from watching his 'lovely Lily' leave. Sirius shook his head. _Lovesick fool._

"You don't know that for sure." Remus answered Sirius' former accusation.

"Yes, I do." Sirius snorted. "That's all she ever talks about anyway. She ought to get over it. It's not like we're stopping her from going back to her precious Slytherin." He said somewhat bitterly.

"Careful, Pads." Remus said. "Keep talking like that and people will think _you _fancy Lily."

Peter snickered.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "As if I would ever fancy _her._"

James frowned. "What's wrong with Lily?"

Sirius stared at him, then sighed and clapped his friend on the back. "Nothing, mate. She's just not my type."

"Lily's everyone's type! She's beautiful!" James exclaimed. "Besides, your type is anything that's female and can walk."

"No, remember, there was that Muggle girl in the wheelchair…" Peter chimed in.

"So I'm nondiscriminatory. Is that such a bad thing?" Sirius asked. "Look, do you _want _me to fancy your girl, Prongs? I don't see the problem here."

"Sorry." James mumbled. After a few moments filled only with the sound of eating, James suddenly said, "So, what'd you fellows think of the new girl, Imogen?"

Peter shrugged. "She's pretty." He said simply.

Remus kept the ball rolling. "She seems very nice. Although its not often we get a transfer this late in the year."

Sirius thought back to Imogen Khurram. She _was _pretty, with her short chocolate-coloured hair and olive skin and snapping black eyes. And she had seemed rather nice, if a bit on the shy side. "I don't like her." He announced.

His friends looked at him in surprise. "Why not?" James asked. "I thought you would, er… _really _like her." He finished awkwardly.

"Yeah. She _is _female, and she can walk, and she's not Lily Evans." Peter said more bluntly.

Sirius shrugged. "She's Lily's friend. I'll bet she's heard all kinds of horror stories about us from the broad."

"Lily has lots of friends that like us." Remus said logically.

Sirius shrugged. "I just have a feeling about her. I don't think she's as goody-goody as she seems." Then, a professor walked into the Great Hall and announced that breakfast was over and all students should go to class.

On their way out with the rest of the breakfast stragglers, James continued the conversation. "I think you're jumping at shadows, mate. Life's made you paranoid." He shook his head tragically. "Next thing you know, you'll be growing gray hair!"

Sirius looked at him sharply. "Don't even _think _about such things!" He patted his precious hair protectively. His friends cracked up. Sirius' exaggerated vanity was one of their favourite jokes.

Remus checked his wristwatch. "We gotta get back to Gryffindor and get our books." He said. "It's almost time for class!" He took off down the hall at a run. Ever the academic, that Remus. Never one to be tardy.

Not to be outdone, James and Sirius raced after them, Peter on their heels. Until he screeched to a halt with a, "Hey!"

The other three skidded to a stop and turned. "What?" Sirius asked.

"Did anybody else notice that the new girl was wearing _pants?" _

* * *

**Artist: The White Stripes **

**Author's Note: Please tell me what you think! Especially about the introduction of the marauders' characters and the interactions. I want to know if I wrote their parts well... it's pretty nerve wracking writing another author's characters! Luckily this is AU, so I can feel free to be a little loose with the interpretation. **

**...okay, I'm done rambling. Bye! **


	3. The Boys Are Back in Town

**Author's Note: And now it's time for - drumroll, please - ... chapter three! Whoohoo! *wild cheers from readers* Thank you, thank you. Please enjoy the show. *Bows* **

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Boys Are Back in Town**

_Guess who just got back today?_

_Them wild-eyed boys that had been away_

_Haven't changed, haven't much to say_

_But man, I still think them cats are crazy_

Imogen was halfway through her first day at Hogwarts, and was having a marvelous time. Her first class had been Charms, and according to Professor Flitwick, she was 'quite advanced for her age'. _It seems Beauxbatons was good for something… _

Herbology and Transfiguration had come just as easily to her, but then most classes did – Imogen had always been a fast learner and a relatively good student. But that didn't stop her from being bored out of her mind during History of Magic, and Lily's elective classes: Study of Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies ("It's an easy grade for me, being Muggle-born" Lily had explained). Imogen was somewhat disappointed Lily wasn't taking Apparation or Divination, but she figured eventually she could change classes. For now, she told herself just to focus on doing well.

Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy were some of her favourite classes so far, though. Mostly because the DADA professor was very engaging and made the subject very interesting, and her Egyptian heritage meant she was well informed in Astronomy – Egyptian wizards were famous for their knowledge of stars.

Imogen noticed that the four boys from breakfast were in almost all of her classes, except for the electives. She was somewhat surprised that they all seemed like very conscientious students, always taking notes and asking questions. Although Peter daydreamed quite a bit, and Sirius seemed to prefer to slouch back in his chair and wink at pretty girls. But James and Remus seemed like they really cared about school.

_Maybe Lily really has misjudged them._

* * *

At long last, it was time for her and Lily's last class, Potions. Imogen had of course taken this course at Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, and wasn't particularly worried. Potions was another easy class for her.

But as Lily led her to the Potions classroom, she noticed her new friend becoming quieter and quieter, and tensing up. Imogen started to wonder if she _should _be worried.

"Are you okay, Lily?" She finally asked carefully.

"What?"

"You seem…" Imogen searched for the right word. "Anxious."

"Oh." Lily heaved a great sigh. "That transparent, am I?"

Imogen smiled but didn't answer directly. "Do you have to partner with someone you don't like?"

"No, no…" Lily said. "I just… this is a class I have with my former best friend in the entire school, Severus Snape." Her voice suddenly sounded very far away, and Imogen remained quiet. "Potter and Black tease him all the time. They can be very cruel. I always stood up for him…" Her voice hardened. "Then one day, he was pushed too far. He was so angry, when I tried to help him he called me a m-" She swallowed. "A mudblood."

Imogen was horrified. "Oh, Lily! Are you alright?"

Lily smiled. "It was a long time ago. It was awful, yes, but I've gotten over it." She must have caught Imogen's incredulous glance, because she added, "Well, maybe not _completely, _after all, it wasn't Sev's fault."

Imogen frowned. "It wasn't?"

"No!" Lily said firmly. "Potter and Black made him angry."

"Ah. So it's their fault." Imogen tried not to sound judgmental.

"Yes." Lily said, but she didn't sound as convinced. "I don't talk to Severus anymore, though." Her voice grew sad. "I would, but I don't know how to forgive him for that, and he never apologized. Not really."

She stopped talking, and Imogen remained quiet as they finally entered the classroom.

Lily suddenly swore, "Oh, Merlin. I forgot we have assigned seats in this class." She sighed and pushed her long red hair away from her face. "Well, C'mon Imogen, let's go talk to Professor Slughorn. Maybe he'll let us sit together."

Imogen glanced around as they approached the overweight Potions professor. The Gryffindors shared this class with the Slytherins, and she noticed they were separated by House. She didn't see many empty seats on the Gryffindor side. She started lightly tapping her thigh.

Slughorn's wide face broke into a equally wide grin when he saw Lily. "My dear Miss Evans!" He exclaimed. "Oh, and Miss Khurram! How can I help you today?"

"Well, sir," Lily began, "Professor Dumbledore assigned me as Imogen's guide, and I can't really do that if we're not sitting together. And since Potions can be rather challenging, I was hoping you would allow her to be reassigned as my seatmate."

Slughorn screwed up his fleshy face in thought, twirling one side of his large moustache. "Under normal circumstances, Lily, I would grant your request without hesitation. But unfortunately," He said solemnly, "I have already assigned Miss Khurram a seat. Next to Severus Snape."

Lily froze. Imogen's eyes widened and she slowly turned to see, in the back of the Slytherin section, a thin young man with black hair falling over his face, but not enough to hide his sullen scowl. He didn't exactly look friendly…

"Well, class is about to start!" Slughorn said, clapping his large hands together. "Go on and take a seat, ladies. And don't you worry about a thing, Miss Khurram; Mr. Snape is one of my best students in Potions. You will be in good hands."

Imogen managed a small smile. "Thank you, Professor." She shot Lily an apologetic glance as she slowly made her way to her new seat. Severus barely glanced at her when she stopped in front of him, glaring at his textbook in front of him. "Um, hello." She tried.

No response.

Imogen shuffled awkwardly. "My name is Imogen Khurram… I'm a transfer student; Professor Slughorn assigned me to sit with you…" She supplied.

Severus finally looked up. Imogen was taken aback. His face was angry, surely, but she had never seen such empty, dark eyes before. "I know." He said in a flat voice. "He told me." Then he went back to staring at his book.

_Well. This will be fun. _Imogen thought hopelessly, easing herself onto the bench beside Severus, deathly afraid of jostling him or even creaking the wood.

Severus did not move or even look up when Slughorn commenced class, only slightly lifting his hand when his name was called in roll. Imogen was quite unsettled and began to wonder if someone had charmed the boy into a living statue.

It was only when Slughorn started explaining the potion they were going to be making, the Blood Replenishing Potion, that he finally showed signs of life. He flipped open his textbook and started scribbling furiously in it with a quill. Imogen jumped at the sudden movement.

"Now!" Slughorn finished with a flourish, displaying the slightly steaming crimson elixir. "I shall award twenty points to the House of the pair who makes the potion – _correctly – _first." He proclaimed. "Unless it's Mr. Snape and Miss Khurram… then I shall split the points." Imogen felt her face flame as dozens of eyes focused on her.

_Merlin, kill me now. _

Slughorn coughed lightly, regaining his students' attentions. "Now, if you would send up one person each to collect your ingredients, we can get started."

As the buzz of human interaction slowly filled the classroom, Imogen turned to her partner. "So, do you want me to go –" Severus stood abruptly and stalked to the front of the room. "Ooh-kay then…"

She fiddled with her wand as she watched him slink through the line. She glimpsed James Potter and Sirius Black scowling and sneering at him. She felt a strange knot in her stomach. The horrid faces they were making were not compatible with the friendly, charismatic boys she had met earlier. Lily's warnings came back to her, but she abruptly pushed them aside.

_You promised you would form your own opinions. Don't let someone else's bias cloud your judgment. _She scolded herself.

Severus was back at the table before long, arms full of small containers and sacks and measuring instruments. He predictably said nothing to Imogen as he organized the supplies into neat rows. Imogen felt silly and useless, but decided she would rather not embarrass herself with another futile attempt at engaging the antisocial boy in conversation.

So she propped her chin on her fist and observed Severus as he went about measuring, pouring, slicing, and mixing with remarkable efficiency. A rather loud part of her was berating herself for letting him do all the work and sitting around like a lazy bum, but another part said why not sit back and relax? It had been a long day, and she would only get in his way, anyhow.

Alas, Imogen had never been good at ignoring morals.

"Excuse me," She piped up hopefully. Severus didn't acknowledge her. "Excuse me!" She said louder. Still nothing.

Frustrated, she reached out and grabbed his wrist. Severus' head swung around and he glared at her sharply. "_What?" _he hissed.

Imogen dropped his arm. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked. "I didn't mean… oh, bother." She huffed, then crossed her arms. "Look, Severus, I can see you know what you're doing and would obviously rather work alone, but we are partners and I for one, would _like _to learn how to make the Blood Replenishing Potion. So if you would be so kind as to _include _me, even though I'm sure its below you to fraternize with mere mortals," She said sarcastically, "I would be much obliged."

Severus stared at her. Then, he turned away and went back to mixing.

Imogen was feeling exceptionally unimportant and offended when he suddenly muttered, "You can chop up some more bloodroot."

Imogen smiled.

* * *

"Prongs, you're doing it wrong!"

"Stop being a backseat Potions master! I'm not telling you how to do _your _job, am I? Now be quiet and keep slicing."

Sirius very maturely gave his friend and partner a Wet Willy before returning to chopping up whatever the bloody hell he was chopping, but he was rather distracted. By a certain transfer student across the way.

"Ouch!" He hissed, sucking on his thumb where he had cut himself.

James, ever the compassionate friend, cursed. "Great job, Padfoot!" He threw up his hands. "Now we've got blood on our ingredients. That's sure to mess it all up."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's a bloody blood-making potion, you prat. I doubt a little blood will ruin it. In fact," he added smartly, "It might even improve it."

"They only use blood in the Dark Arts." James retorted.

Sirius gave a dramatic gasp and clamped his hand over James' mouth. "Oh, no!" He cried, cast a worried glance over at the Slytherin side. "You took their god's name in vain! Surely we will be struck down with lightning from the heavens!"

James snickered as Sirius dove under the table in fear. After a minute he popped back up. "Huh." He said. "Maybe they're sleeping."

From behind them, Remus muttered, "Or maybe you're not worth the trouble."

"What was that, Moony?"

"Nothing."

"Mmhmm, thought so."

Sirius worked in silence as James mumbled the instructions under his breath as he stirred, until his eyes strayed – quite of their own volition – back where they had been lingering most of the day. He sneered. "Look at her."

"What?" James looked up, his glasses fogged with steam from the cauldron. "Who?"

"That girl, _Imogen_." Sirius practically hissed her name. "She's getting all chummy with Snivellus."

James frowned. "I've never seen you hate someone so quickly, besides a Slytherin." He commented. "And they're not 'chummy', they're not even talking!"

"Guess it's no surprise," Sirius continued, ignoring his friend. "Seeing as she's Evans' new sidekick. And we all know how Evans loves keeping Slytherins as pets." He added a bit louder. The redhead in question turned to shoot him a particularly nasty glare.

"Knock it off, Sirius," James muttered, giving her a meek wave. She stuck her nose in the air and spun back around. James sighed. "Do you have to ruin all my chances with her?"

"Just give her up already, mate." Sirius replied. "It's been six bloody years." At James' suddenly crestfallen face, Sirius felt a pang of guilt. "Sorry, Prongs." He said, patting his shoulder. "Hey! I know what will cheer you up! Let's prank Snivellus."

James' face lit up for a moment, but his eyes darted to Lily. "But…"

"Aw, she doesn't even like him anymore. C'mon, old boy!" Sirius whined. "It'll be fun!"

"Well…" James ruffled his hair. "Okay." He relented.

"Good man!" Sirius grinned.

Remus paused as he passed their table. "Why are you smiling like that, Sirius?" He asked suspiciously, before putting up his hand. "No, don't tell me! I don't want to be an accomplice." He hurried away. Sirius laughed before turning back to James.

"Alright, here's the plan." He said eagerly. "I'll cause a distraction with the Slug," He nodded at the professor. "And you hit Snivellus with a hex."

"Which one?"

Sirius shrugged. "Doesn't matter, as long as it's humiliating and hilarious." He smiled wickedly. "Be creative." James grinned back.

Sirius lifted their cauldron and started to carry it to the front of the room, glancing back at James, who had surreptitiously drawn his wand, brow knit in concentration. His distraction made it so he was not aware of a classmate in front of him accidentally dropping a piece of bloodroot, which he promptly tripped on.

Sirius stumbled, and instinctively flung his arms out to catch himself, simultaneously pitching the contents of his cauldron all over a very shocked Imogen Khurram.

Sirius stared, open-mouthed, with the rest of the class, at her; Blood Replenishing Potion dripping from her hair, skin, and robes, pooling around her feet.

"Ack!" Imogen coughed and spluttered, swiping at her eyes.

"Merlin's beard!" Slughorn came waddling down the aisle. "What in the name of Salazar Slytherin -"

He cut off as Imogen's nose, cheeks, lips, and ears rapidly started turning scarlet. Sirius just thought it was from embarrassment, when Imogen let out a yelp and brought to her hand to her nose.

It came away bloody.

"Merlin's beard!" Slughorn repeated, his own face turning white as a sheet.

The class started gasping and shrieking in alarm and disgust as Imogen's nose started gushing blood. She snatched a cloth from her table and held it to her face, only to started coughing violently. Blood spattered the floor by Sirius' feet.

He could only stand in horror.

Imogen trembled and her knees buckled. She clutched her stomach as she heaved, before letting out a horrible gurgling noise and collapsing, her eyes rolling back in her head. Blood leaked from her ears.

"Oh my god, Imogen!" Lily rushed over, followed by Alice and a few other people. "Imogen!"

"Professor, we have to get her to the infirmary!" Remus said. Sirius hadn't known he was there.

Slughorn started. "Oh, yes! Stand aside!" He waved his wand and levitated Imogen's body into the air, quickly directing out the door. "Prefects are in charge!" He bellowed as he rushed out.

Sirius could only stare at the floor, where the spilled potion was mixing with the blood.

Amid the eruption of voices from around the room, he heard James say, "Sirius –"

"BLACK!" His head snapped up to see a furious Lily Evans storming towards him, wand out and eyes ablaze. "THAT WAS _YOUR _FAULT!"

"What? No! It was an accident, I swear –"

"AN _ACCIDENT!" _She shrieked.

"It was! I didn't mean to – I didn't know –"

"DON'T LIE!" Lily snarled, lunging forward. Sirius leapt backwards into James, but Lily was yanked back by a white-faced Alice.

"Stop it, Lily! He didn't mean to hurt anyone!" She pushed Lily's wand arm down. "Leave him, we need to go see Imogen!"

Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "_Fine." _She allowed herself to be led to the door by Alice, but she whipped around right before exiting. "Don't think you're getting away so easily, _Black." _She snapped. "I _know _it was your fault."

* * *

"It wasn't my fault!" Sirius said, not for the first time, flopping onto the sofa in the Gryffindor common room next to James.

"It kinda was." Remus said from his spot on a nearby armchair. "You did throw the potion on her."

"On accident!"

"Still, maybe you should apologize."

"But it wasn't my fault!"

Remus sighed and gave up, returning to the book he was reading. Over the years he had learned it was often best when arguing with Sirius to quit while you're ahead (a lesson Lily and James never seemed to learn).

Then, to Remus' surprise, James spoke up. "I don't know, Padfoot, maybe Moony's got a point. After all, even if it was an accident, you _did _spill the potion all over her."

Sirius spun around and opened his mouth, when the portrait hole to the common room swung open and in stepped Imogen Khurram, with Lily and Alice hovering behind her. She was saying, "…really, it wasn't so terrible. Just some blood. Madame Pomfrey fixed me right up. I'm so embarrassed that I fainted…" her voice trailed off as the boys and girls caught sight of each other.

"Oh, Sirius!" Imogen exclaimed, running over. Sirius eyed her warily. "Are you alright?" Sirius blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Imogen flushed a little. "I mean, it can't have been very pleasant to see me bleeding everywhere like that. I just want to make sure you weren't traumatized." She sounded like she was joking, but Remus could see the genuine concern on her face. _I knew she was nice, but she was the one who ended up in the Hospital Wing, and she's asking Sirius if he's okay?_

"Er, I'm fine." Sirius said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "And, um…" he glanced at James and Remus. "I'm… sorry about dumping the potion on you." He finished in a rush. Remus and James gawked. Had Sirius just _apologized?_

Imogen waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, don't worry about it. It was an accident. Right?" She asked with a teasing smile on her face.

"Yeah, it was a complete accident." Sirius agreed with a relieved smile. "I totally wasn't trying to hurt you or anything. Actually," He chuckled as if about to tell some fantastic joke, "I was trying to get Snivellus."

Lily's head snapped around. Imogen's smile froze on her face. Remus covered his face with his hands. _I hope that bloody idiot has written a will. _

"You wanted to hurt Severus?" Imogen asked with a frown.

"Well, not _hurt _him. Just –"

"That's awful!" Imogen cried, her face a mix of anger and disbelief. Sirius blinked, confused. "That's completely horrid! You would send someone to the Hospital Wing on _purpose?"_

Sirius rolled his eyes. "All he would have had to do is take some medicinal potion and he's be good as new – for Snivellus, anyway." He smirked.

Imogen was not amused. "I can't believe you, Sirius Black!" She cried, her eyes dark and furious. Even though she was rather small for a teenage girl, she sure was something to behold when angry, Remus noticed.

Imogen glared at Remus, James, and Peter who were watching cautiously. "And you all knew he was going to do that to poor Severus, weren't you?" She demanded. "That is just as bad!"

"Poor Severus?" Sirius was incredulous. "_Poor Severus?"_

When her attention was distracted from them, Peter whispered, "She's going to be a bloody good mum someday." They had to agree.

Sirius continued indignantly, "Look, kid, I don't know much about you, and you certainly don't know anything about me – or 'poor Severus'. He's a bloody Slytherin! And a total git!"

"And that's supposed to justify it?"

_Don't say it, _Remus silently warned his friend. _Whatever you do, do not say…_

"Yes!"

Imogen's small fists balled at her sides. "You know, even though Lily warned me about all of you," She said bitterly. "I actually wanted to be _friends _with you! You all seemed so nice at breakfast." She lifted her chin. "You're right Sirius. I didn't know you. But I do now – I know you are all a bunch of horrible, beastly, cowardly bullies."

With that final insult, she turned on her heel and stomped away, up the stairs to the girls' dorm, followed by Alice, who cast the boys a troubled look. As Lily followed, she stopped in front of Sirius and smiled smugly. "Bravo, Sirius." She said. "It's only her first day here and she already hates you. I think that's a new record for you."

She flipped her long red hair and stalked off.

Peter let out his breath in a whoosh. "That was painful to watch."

* * *

**Artist: Thin Lizzy **

**Author's note: Holy swiss cheese (get it? get it?), that was a dramatic chapter. Which means there should be some interesting responses. *Evil laughter* ...oh, and as a side note, the Blood Replenishing potion is indeed a canon potion, according to the Harry Potter wiki, but I made up the rest. **

**Review!**


	4. Perfectly Lonely

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, people! There was a birthday in the family, and a LOT of homework (stupid teachers...) but here I am! This is mostly an informative chapter, but there's some juiciness in there too ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Perfectly Lonely**

_Nothing to do, nowhere to be_

_A simple little kind of free_

_Nothing to do, no one but me_

_And that's all I need_

"Imogen? Aren't you coming?"

Imogen looked where Lily was standing partway out the door of the Study of Ancient Runes classroom. "You can go on without me, I'll be along in a minute." She said. Lily shrugged and left. Imogen began to slowly stack her books on her desk, watching the rest of the students leave. Except for Remus Lupin.

He was hurried throwing books into his knapsack while still scribbling a few last notes on a piece of parchment, as he did before leaving every class. Imogen gathered her things, took a deep breath and walked over. "Hi." She said, her hand coming down to tap her thigh.

Remus looked up, then did a double take. "Imogen!" He said. "Um, hello."

She bit her lip, then threw caution to the wind and blurted, "I'm sorry!"

Remus looked understandably confused. "What?"

Imogen looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how dreadful I was to you last week." She apologized.

Remus tipped his head. "Last week?" He frowned. "I don't –" His face suddenly cleared. "Oh. Right. last week, when you chewed out Sirius." He smiled a little. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

Imogen shuffled her feet. "I didn't just chew out Sirius, I chewed out you and James and Peter too. It was so terribly unfair of me, you hadn't done anything wrong. I've felt so awful all week, but I didn't think you would want to speak to me."

Remus smiled again. "I don't have anything against you, Imogen. In fact, I think it was about time someone stood up to Sirius – besides Lily, of course. He's my best mate, so I find it difficult myself. And I never thought you should apologize. You were right, I did know what he was doing and I didn't stop him."

"That doesn't excuse my behavior." Imogen argued.

Remus laughed. "Fine. You're actually very mean and I'll hate you forever." He raised his eyebrows. "Better?"

Imogen grinned. "Much."

Remus glanced at his wristwatch. "Um, if I were Lily or Alice I guess you'd want me to cry and hug you or something like that, but I'm a guy and therefore emotionally stunted… and we're late for class." He started for the door, but paused just as he was going to walk out. "Aren't you coming?"

Imogen beamed. "Sure!"

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, Imogen found herself settling into Hogwarts nicely. Her friendship with Lily and Alice were developing very quickly. Imogen adored sweet, dainty Alice with her numerous fashion tips – although Imogen refused to give up wearing trousers, no matter how few girls wore them – and her gentle mannerisms. Lily was a godsend, helping Imogen keep up with the homework and fending off a surprisingly vengeful Sirius Black (apparently calling him out on his unsavory behavior made her a target of said behavior).

Imogen was very troubled by the snide remarks that Sirius directed at her; she was even a victim of a few harmless but highly irritating jinxes. Lily was of course routinely infuriated by each attack, but Imogen insisted on ignoring them. "You're such a pacifist," Lily would sigh. Imogen knew she didn't approve, but she didn't want to start some sort of petty war. Besides, she knew Alice considered the boys her friends, and she didn't want to make the girl uncomfortable.

Imogen herself was uncomfortable with the situation. It was not her intention to make an enemy of arguably the most popular boy at Hogwarts, and she felt bad about letting her anger get the best of her – worse about condemning not only Sirius, but James, Remus, and Peter as well. James may have been Sirius' comrade in arms, but from her experience in sharing class with them, she knew Peter was about as mean as a blade of grass, and Remus was the same.

Remus.

Something about the quiet, bookish boy rubbed her the wrong way. Like a puzzle that was missing certain pieces. She left every conversation with him (and they had a good deal of those, after her awkward apology they were slowly but surely becoming quite good friends) feeling like she wanted to run back and demand he tell her what's wrong.

And there was surely something wrong, for Remus always seemed somewhat tired and sickly. He even missed class two days in a row one time, and newbie as she was, Imogen knew enough to know that was highly unusual for punctual Remus.

But when she asked Lily about it, the redhead had only shrugged and said, "Oh, this happens at least once a month. He has a bad immune system." She recited. Alice had not been any more helpful. And Imogen did not dare ask Remus' friends, for even though she had also apologized to James and Peter (and they had received it quite graciously), she was by no means friends with them.

Asking Sirius was out of the question, of course. Not that he would help her if she did.

As it was, ever since she and Sirius had their 'little tiff', as Alice called it, Imogen had been on the receiving end of a variety of reactions.

Besides Lily, Alice, Remus, and the others, she found herself being glared at by quite a lot of girls (most of them very attractive). Lily called them 'Black's fan club'. _Aptly named,_ Imogen thought. She was not blind to Sirius' flirtatious ways, nor how successful they were. Accordingly to Head Girl Lily, Sirius got most of his detentions from being caught in broom cupboards in compromising situations with female students.

Besides that, Imogen found herself being treated with favor by – shockingly – the Slytherins, whom mostly kept to themselves and were not very fun to interact with. One girl, a cold beauty with white-blonde hair that Alice had told her was named Narcissa, had even _smiled _at her upon leaving Potions class.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

Imogen was only praying for the day when the novelty of being a foreign transfer student and being on Sirius' blacklist (pun not intended) would wear off so he and everyone else would leave her be.

Although, there was one thing she _was _glad about. There was one Slytherin in particular that had begun to warm up to her: Severus Snape. He did not ignore her as absolutely as he used to, and they were even having real conversations, personal ones in fact.

One day, upon entering Potions class, Imogen noticed Severus seemed to be in even worse a mood than usual, but he didn't look particularly angry, just… sad. Imogen arched an eyebrow. "Who spat in your tea this morning?"

Severus glanced over. "What?"

"You seem pretty down." She said. "More so than usual." Severus did his version of rolling his eyes; flicking them upwards like in a short prayer. Imogen leaned forward to get a better look at his face. "Do you… want to talk about it?" She asked more gently.

"No, thank you." He answered in typical fashion.

"Suit yourself." Imogen replied. "Merlin forbid you tell your problems to a Gryffindor." She teased.

"That's hardly the issue." Severus said. "You're nothing like them."

"Why, Severus, was that a _compliment?" _ Imogen gasped, trying to ignore the fact that there was probably a good reason why she wasn't like them.

"Don't get excited." He muttered.

Imogen only smiled, then said, "Honestly, Severus, won't you tell me? I'll only keep pestering you." She added, "Besides, your bad mood will hinder your performance. Thus affecting your grade." She finished proudly.

Severus rubbed his forehead. "Fine. I have a… problem."

Imogen waited. "…What _kind _of problem?"

He wouldn't look at her. "A… girl problem."

Imogen's eyes widened. "A _girl _problem?" She whispered. "Do you –" She squinted at his face. "Oh my gods, you _do! _You _fancy _someone!"

Severus' sallow cheeks darkened slightly. "I do not." He hissed. Imogen gave him a flat look. "Well, I don't! I just hold her in higher regard."

"You're not fooling me, Sev, and certainly not yourself." Imogen retorted. Severus fidgeted in his seat. "So?" Imogen asked, prodding him with her quill. "Tell me who it is!"

"No!" He said vehemently.

"Why not?" Imogen frowned.

"You'll tell someone!"

"Like who?" She demanded. Severus cast a pointed look at the Gryffindor side of the room. Imogen waved her hand dismissively. "Have a little faith, Severus. I'm not some shallow gossip. I take secrets very seriously." She said. Severus still hesitated. Imogen huffed, then held up her hand. "I solemnly swear on the grave of Godric Gryffindor that I will not tell anyone whom you-" she lowered her voice, "-fancy."

Severus tugged at the cuffs of his sleeves which Imogen had learned was his nervous habit, like when she tapped her thigh. Imogen put on her best puppy dog face, the one her Baba could never resist. "Please?"

Severus sighed. "…alright. Her name is," His voice dropped until she could barely hear him. "Narcissa Black."

"Excuse me?" Imogen blinked. "Did you say _Narcissa_?"

Severus flinched. "Don't be so loud!" He shushed her. Imogen reflexively glanced towards the front of the room, where Narcissa was sitting with another Slytherin boy, with similar coloring as her and a palpable arrogance (strange, he reminded her of Sirius, in a way). "Don't _look_ at her!" Severus said sharply.

"Sorry, sorry!" but Imogen couldn't help herself. Then she asked. "What's the problem? You like her, so… go for it!"

Severus' face grew somber. "It's not that simple, Imogen." He sighed. "You see, Narcissa is from one of the Pureblood families. One of the oldest, most powerful families in the entire wizarding world. Well, the European one," He said as an afterthought. "It might be different in Africa."

Imogen nodded. "I don't know about the rest of Africa, but in Egypt we have 'nomes'. It's like a class system. But instead of blood," She made a slight face, "It's based on your power."

"Power?"

Imogen bit her lip. "It's rather hard to explain to someone who hasn't grown up with it." She frowned in concentration. "When a magical baby is born in Egypt, they are taken to the leader of their parent's Nome. The wizard then well, measures the child's power."

Severus opened his mouth, but Imogen shook her head, anticipated the question. "I don't know how it's done. The spell used is one of the most protected secrets in our society. Only Nome leaders are granted that kind of knowledge." She sighed. "Anyway, the babies are then placed in the Nome they belong in. When they reach a certain age, they leave the Nome of their parents and go live with their own Nome."

Severus nodded slowly. "What Nome are you in?"

Imogen shrugged her thin shoulders. "I don't know. I was born in a small _khaliq _village – that's our word for Muggle – where there was no Nome to measure my power. When my father finally took me to one, I was already three years old and they said it was too late."

"Why?"

Imogen shrugged again. "They said that power can only be measured accurately when it is at it's purest; or at birth. I'd been tainted by the world," She said with a trace of sarcasm in her voice. She laughed a little. "So I am Nome-less." Severus didn't say anything. Imogen shook her head a little. "Anyway, tell me more about Narcissa." She grinned mischievously.

Severus groaned. "I'd thought you'd forgotten about that."

Imogen laughed. "You wish." She moved her hand in a circle. "Now, go on. You were talking about Pureblood families."

Severus nodded. "Well, the Pureblood families have one goal: keep the blood pure. They do not let muggle-borns, and hardly any half-bloods, into the family."

"You're only sixteen." Imogen pointed out. "What does it matter?"

"Narcissa just recently got betrothed." Severus said despondently. "To Lucius Malfoy." He nodded at the boy sitting next to her. Imogen gasped.

"Betrothed? As in _marriage_?" Severus nodded grimly. "How awful." Imogen said sympathetically. "Poor Narcissa."

Severus looked over at his partner. "Poor Narcissa?" He scoffed a little.

Imogen frowned at his reaction. "What?"

Severus' grip on his quill tightened. "I'm sure _poor Narcissa _is just _devastated _that she gets to marry the most eligible pureblood bachelor around." His voice was low and bitter. Imogen was shocked.

"Severus!" She exclaimed. "That's perfectly horrid of you to say." She scolded him. Severus' eyebrows arched in surprise. "I'm sure the last thing Narcissa wants is to get married when she's not even out of school. I know I wouldn't. And pureblood or not, I'll bet Narcissa wants to be a normal teenage girl like the rest of us. So even though your pride is wounded, don't take it out on her." Imogen sat back and crossed her arms.

Severus just looked at her.

"What?" Imogen asked irritably.

And to her utter astonishment, Severus _smiled. _"Nothing." He said. "I just didn't know you had that kind of fire in you."

Imogen flushed. "I'm not the meek little doormat I appear to be, you know."

"Indeed not." Severus said.

The pair went back to their potion making, but it wasn't long before Imogen tapped her partner on the arm. "Severus?"

"Yeah?"

Imogen smiled warmly at him. "Don't sell yourself short. Any girl should be honored to have you fancy her."

* * *

As she walked back to her table, Lily caught the last few words Imogen said, and felt ashamed.

* * *

**Artist: John Mayer**

**Translations: **

**khaliq - literally means human... there's no word for muggle in Arabic!**

**Author's note: DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS NEW PAIRING! Or, at least, here me out first! See, I always hated how Severus just pined after Lily all those years... I mean, sure, it's romantic I guess, but the guy was so epic, I think he deserved a little love in his life. And personally, I never liked Draco (*runs from the fangirls before I get burned at the stake*) or Lucius, but I actually thought Narcissa was decent. I thought she had a lot of character potential.**

**Okay, feel free to hate me. **

**:) oh, and as for the Nome system in Egypt, I made that up myself. I feel like there should be significant cultural differences between the UK Ministry and the Egyptian Ministry. Hope it sounded realistic.**

**xoxo**

**EMC**


	5. Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet

**Chapter Five: Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet**

_No I don't hate you_

_Don't wanna fight you_

_You know I'll always love you_

_But right now I just don't like you_

"Now let's see, the properties of the Wolfsbane potion include aconite, andrographis, bergamot oil, camphor extract…"

It was Saturday, and Imogen was making a futile attempt to study for the upcoming Potions test. Everyone else was outside, enjoying the unseasonably warm weather, including Lily and Alice, but Imogen had promised herself she would get some schoolwork done. Fine time she was having of it, though.

At long last, Imogen rolled over on her bed with a groan, throwing her arm over her eyes. "_Ada'tu tareeqi." _She sighed. "This is ridiculous. I'm not getting any work done." She peeked under her arm at the sun streaming through the window. She bit her lip, thought it over, then decided, "Well, if I'm not going to get any work done, I may as well enjoy the weather like everyone else." She promptly closed her potions textbook, grabbed her woolen winter robe (just in case) and walked out of the room.

When she reached the common room, it was empty, except for one person bent over a piece of parchment, muttering under their breath. Imogen immediately recognized the tousled black hair to belong to one James Potter.

Curiosity propelled her to stand behind him and see what he was doing. She peered inconspicuously over his shoulder. There was no writing, only an assortment of Xs and Os. James flicked his wand and one of the Xs traveled across the parchment followed by a dotted line. Eith a flash of intuition Imogen realized he was simulating a Quidditch play. A bad one.

James swore and threw down the paper. "This is bloody hopeless."

Imogen couldn't help herself. "You need to move the beaters."

James jumped a mile. "Bloody hell!" He yelped, spinning around.

Imogen held up her hands. "Sorry, sorry!" She said quickly. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

James immediately relaxed, putting on an expression of cool confidence. "You didn't scare me," he scoffed. "Just… caught me by surprise." Imogen managed not to roll her eyes. No matter how hyperbolic Lily's insults might be, James _was _rather arrogant.

Then James frowned and cocked his head. "Wait, what did you say about beaters?"

Imogen came around and sat next to him. She pulled out her own wand, then paused. "May I?" She asked, gesturing to the paper. James nodded, looking bemused and perplexed. Imogen said, "Your beaters are guarding the chaser too obviously. You should use them as a distraction," she suggested, moving the Xs around as she spoke. "So while the other team is avoiding them, your chaser can sneak through… here…" She moved another X, "and score." She sat back and smiled.

James studied the parchment before grinning and laughing, "Merlin, that's brilliant! How'd you figure that out?"

Imogen shrugged, blushing. "I love Quidditch. I memorized all of the playbooks for the Egyptian team when I was living in Magidaya."

"The Pharaoh's Falcons?" James exclaimed. "You got to study their playbooks? That's bloody amazing! They're one of the best teams around!"

Imogen smiled, remembering. "I used to say I was going to join the team when I grew up. Too bad they're not a coed team." She sighed.

James' eyebrows raised. "I haven't met many girls who want to be professional Quidditch players." He studied Imogen. "Hey… um… you're Lily's friend, right?"

Imogen smiled at James' thinly veiled interest. "Yes, I'm friends with her."

James nodded and went back to examining the Quidditch diagram, and Imogen wondered if she should leave. She was about to, when James asked casually, "So… does Lily, um, talk about me?"

Imogen managed to keep her face neutral, as if she were asked this question every day. "Yeah." James' face lit up, and Imogen felt horrible for what she had to say next but knew she had to be honest. "It's not all good things."

James' face fell. "Oh." He mumbled. "Well, I guess that's no surprise. She hates me."

"Oh, no!" Imogen said hurriedly. "I'm sure she doesn't _hate _you." James gave her a dubious look. "Well, maybe she just doesn't know you very well." Imogen offered.

"_You _don't know me very well." James countered. "All you've really heard about me is from Lily. Shouldn't you hate me too?"

"For your information, I'm also quite good friends with Alice and Remus, and they do not share Lily's opinion of you." Imogen informed him. "Besides, I try not to form premature judgments about people." She added, echoing what she'd told Lily when she first heard about the Marauders.

James was surprised. "That… very mature." He commented, then grinned. "No wonder Moony likes you." At her startled look, James blurted, "But not like that!" He assured her. "He most definitely doesn't fancy you." Imogen raised her eyebrows. "Not that you're not worth fancying!" he added quickly. "You're, you know, very fit – I mean, beautiful – and, uh…"

Imogen laughed out loud. "Calm down, James." She giggled, patting his arm. "I know what you meant." James grinned sheepishly, his face flushed a little.

"Oh!" James said suddenly. "Are you coming to the Quidditch game this weekend?"

Imogen blinked. "I… don't know. I hadn't thought of it."

"And you call yourself a Quidditch fan!" James pushed his glasses up his nose, looking very business-like. "Now, see here, Imogen. I know you're new and all, so I'm going to give you a piece of advice. To really fit in at Hogwarts, and especially in Gryffindor, you have to come to _every single _Quidditch game. Bring a banner. Wear the House colours. Show your Gryffindor spirit!" He said fervently. Imogen nodded, eyes wide. "Oh, and also because I'm using your play in our next game." James grinned.

Imogen gasped. "You are?" She couldn't stop her smile. "I – you – thank you, James!" She said, suddenly hugging him. She quickly let go. "Sorry!" She said. "I'm just excited. I didn't think…" she trailed off, smiling. "Thanks, James."

James ruffled his hair. "It's no big deal, really. I mean, it's a brilliant play." Then he bolted to his feet. "What time is it!" he looked at the clock on the wall and cursed. "Bloody hell! I have to get to practice! Sirius will kill me if I'm late again!" he hurriedly gathered up his parchment and quill and robes. He was halfway to the door when he stopped and turned around. "Well?" He asked Imogen impatiently. "Aren't you coming?"

Imogen was confused. "Where?"

James huffed and rolled his eyes. "To _practice, _Imogen."

"_What?" _

James stalked over and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "How am I supposed to know if I'm running the play right if you're not there? Besides, I'll bet you know lots more plays that can help the team; you studied the bloody Pharaoh's Falcons' playbooks!"

"But –"

"No buts!" James proclaimed. "Now let's go, we're already late!"

As he dragged her out of the room and down the hallway, Imogen had only one thought. _What have I gotten myself into? _

* * *

Sirius checked his wristwatch once again. "Good Godric, where is he?" He muttered. He and the rest of the Gryffindor team had been waiting on the Quidditch pitch for at least a half hour by then, and James still wasn't there.

"Oi, there he is!" Leonard McDermott, one of the beaters, called out, pointing. Sirius looked over and sure enough, there was James, running over in his Quidditch robes and broomstick, followed by a smaller figure in school robes with dark hair.

Sirius squinted, trying to get a better look. "Who…" His eyes widened as they got closer. "Bloody _hell!" _He swore. A few of the other players gave him odd looks. Sirius didn't care. He was beyond caring right now.

"Hey, what're you all standing around for?" James hollered as he ran up. "Shouldn't you be running drills or something?"

"We can't very well start practice without the bloody captain!" Morgan Bruno, a chaser, and also Leonard's girlfriend, retorted. "But now you're here, so we can get started."

"Well, actually, it's good you're all here." James replied. "Because I have discovered our new secret weapon." He turned to the girl standing behind him, looking down shyly. He nudged her forward. "Team, this is Imogen Khurram."

"Potter, what're you on about?" Morgan said. "Who is she?"

"I just told you." James said flatly. "And _she _has a name, by the way. Don't be a prat, Bruno." Sirius could not believe his eyes. He had seen that look on James' face before, whenever someone threatened him or his friends. _Since when is the new girl one of Prongs' friends? _

"Anyway!" James continued, back to his usual boisterous enthusiasm. "As I was _saying, _this is Imogen. She showed me a Quidditch play today, a bloody brilliant one, at that." He grinned at Imogen, who blushed furiously. Sirius' eyes narrowed. "She's from Egypt, and has memorized the playbooks for the Egyptian team."

There were exclamations of disbelief and amazement. "We have our own playbooks, James." Leo said.

"Yeah, besides, how do we know she's the real deal?" Someone else said.

Imogen's cheeks darkened. She tugged James' sleeve. "It's okay, James. I'll just head back inside."

_Good. _Sirius thought.

James held up his hand. "I'm serious, guys. Just give her a chance, okay?" He insisted. "It's our first game this weekend, and we can't beat Ravenclaw with the same old plays. We need something they've never seen before. And she has that."

The team exchanged looks. Then Georgiana Winspear, the seeker, a normally soft spoken girl, stepped forward. "Show us the play, James." She said.

James grinned, then pulled a roll of parchment out of his pocket. He spread it out on the ground, and the team gathered around it, Sirius somewhat reluctantly. James talked them through it, and to Sirius displeasure, the team started asking questions – even directing some to Imogen, who seemed simply happy to be there.

Her sweetness left a bad aftertaste in Sirius' mouth.

After the explanation, nearly everyone was convinced of Imogen's value and were eager to run the play. Except for Morgan, but she was always prickly about something, and of course, Sirius. James directed everyone into their positions on the pitch. "Okay, Leo and Chris, you guys head down to that end. Padfoot," he said to Sirius, "You, Bruno, and Daisy go here, here, and here." He pointed to the positions on the parchment and the pitch. "Georgie, you play keeper, so Imogen and I can watch from down here. Everybody got it?"

The group nodded, and there was a playful "Aye-aye, captain," from Christopher Cromwell, the 'class clown' of the team (you would think that role would be filled by James and Sirius, but they were anything but clowns when it came to Quidditch), then they all mounted their brooms and zoomed off to their places on the pitch. Only Sirius remained.

"Hey, Prongs, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, shooting Imogen a dark look. "_Alone?" _Imogen blushed again – Sirius was getting really annoyed with that – muttered something about wanting to sit down, and scurried off.

James frowned after her. "What'd you do that for, Padfoot?"

Sirius ignored the question. "What're you on about, James?" He asked. "Why'd you bring _her _here?"

"Who, Imogen?" James seemed surprised by Sirius' angry tone. "I told you, she showed me a new Quidditch play!" he shook his head. "Why are you acting like this, Sirius?"

"Me?" Sirius gritted his teeth. "_You're _the one running around with the new girl, acting like some lovesick puppy!"

"What?!" James jerked back a little. "No way! Imogen's just a friend… I don't even know her that well!"

"Exactly!" Sirius said, running his hands through his hair, frustrated.

James just stared at his friend. "Padfoot, I don't know what's wrong with you. You're acting completely barmy!" Sirius snorted. "I don't know what you've got against Imogen; she hasn't done anything to you! In fact, weren't _you _the one that sent her to the bloody hospital wing?"

"You're not seriously bringing _that _up, are you?"

"Yeah, I am!" James snapped. "Now stop acting like a git and get on the bloody pitch!"

"Yeah?" Sirius snarled. "Or what?"

"Or… I'll… give you a detention!" James threatened.

"Oh that's right, you're the Head Boy, aren't you?" Sirius sneered. "Well, my apologies, your _highness." _

"That's it!" James said, getting nose-to-nose with Sirius. "Until you get your bloody head on straight, you're off the team!"

Sirius stared at him in shock, but James only glared. "You know what, that's fine!" Sirius shouted. "Because I _quit!" _And with that, he grabbed his broom and stormed away, leaving behind what he thought was his best friend.

* * *

James stood, fuming as he watched Sirius stomp off. Then the spun around and marched over to where Imogen was sitting on the ground, watching with huge eyes and a pale face. "Imogen!" James barked.

She jumped. "Yes?" She squeaked.

"Go get a broom!" James ordered.

"Okay!" She scrambled to her feet. "Wait… why?"

"Because." James' face was hard. "You're our new chaser."

* * *

**Artist: Relient K**

**Translations:**

**Ada'tu tareeqi - I'm lost**

**Author's note: Dun dun dunnnn! *scary music* Now James and Sirius are fighting. Yikes. See, I didn't mean for that to happen when I was writing this chapter, but sometimes my mind gets away from me and it just... happens. Oops? **

**By the way, Magidaya is a made up Egyptian city/town that is my original creation. Roughly translated, Magidaya means 'magic town' in Arabic (I hope). **

**Well, see you next week! Review review review!**


	6. God Save Us, the Foolish Kings

**Author's note: *peeks out from under the rock she's been hiding under* Hello? Anyone still there? I know, it's been WAY too long since I've updated. But I hit the mother of all writer's blocks on this chapter. I've writing it bit by bit the past few weeks. But I finally found my rhythm again, and thanks to a few more followers and reviewers (yay!) here's my update! At last!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: God Save Us, the Foolish Kings**

_We're devils, trying to earn our angels' wings_

_We stumble at every turn indeed_

_We're desperate, chasing down love to just survive_

_God save us, the foolish kings_

"James, this has got to stop."

James looked up from where he was shoveling food into his mouth. "Mmm?"

Imogen sighed and glanced over to where Sirius was eating with some of his out-of-house friends, surrounding by giggling, flirtatious admirers and looking perfectly miserable. James and Sirius' fight had lasted a whole week so far, with no surrender on the horizon for either party. Imogen, who had by some strange circumstance taken Sirius' place in the marauders – and you can be sure Lily was just _thrilled _about that – had gotten an earful from James about what a prat Sirius was being, and while she appreciated the sentiment of Gryffindor loyalty and loved being on the Quidditch team (she had become quite good friends with Georgiana Winspear and Daisy Digby), she was growing weary of being in the middle of it all.

Remus and Peter had been wonderful, helping distract James and Sirius from each other while not picking sides, and Remus especially had been Imogen's guardian angel more than once, saving her from James' tirades and Sirius' murderous glares.

And while Imogen had spent the better part of the week in indignation, now she just felt guilty. She suspected Sirius blamed her for all the problems in his life, and he wouldn't be too far off the mark. She was in essence the reason for the fallout between him and James and his fall from glory as the star Quidditch chaser. Even though he was being a prideful git, Imogen still felt sorry for him.

Imogen sat down next to James and decided to just say it straight. "You have to stop fighting with Sirius." She said firmly. James snorted and went back to his food. Imogen gritted her teeth. James had a habit of brushing her off when she wanted to talk about the fight. "I'm serious, James." She glared at the other side of the table, "And I swear to Merlin, Peter Pettigrew, if you make a crack about Sirius' name _one_ more time, I am going to cheerfully strangle you." Peter slowly closed his mouth and meekly went back to his food. Remus grinned, impressed.

James still wasn't paying attention.

Imogen huffed. "Are you listening to me? James?" His fork scraped against his plate and he obnoxiously gulped down his drink. With each sound, Imogen's ire grew. Finally she burst out, "You listen to me, James Potter, or I am going to feed you to the Giant Squid in the Black Lake!" The anger in her voice had James snapping to attention, along with several wary looks from the surrounding tables. Imogen blushed, then said to James in a more normal tone, "_Now _are you listening?"

He nodded quickly.

"Good." Imogen said. "Now, I was under the impression that you and Sirius Black are best friends."

"_Were." _James said darkly.

Imogen sighed again. "Please, James." She pleaded. "I don't want to be the reason you and Sirius stop being friends."

"Yeah, Potter, be a man and get over it."

Imogen felt a headache coming on. "Hi, Lily," she greeted her roommate who was standing behind James, whose face lit up.

"How are you, my beautiful ray of sunshine?" James schmoozed.

"Can it, Potter." Lily said flatly. "I want to talk to Imogen." Imogen somewhat hesitantly stood up and followed the redhead a few yards away with her body, James with his eyes. After a few moments of ogling, though, he gave up with a heavy sigh and went back to his food.

* * *

Remus watched his friend sympathetically. Poor James had been going through the ringer the past week. Him and Sirius were closer than brothers, it took a lot for them to stay this mad at each other for an extended period of time. Put unrequited love on top of that, along with the pressure of being captain of a popular sports team, James Potter was going through the teenage trifecta.

Remus glanced back where Imogen was talking to Lily. He could well understand James' attraction to the Head Girl, she _was _very beautiful. And Remus had been lucky enough to be spared her disdain for James and had seen the friendlier, more personable side of her. But in all honesty, he didn't see how Lily and James would ever make it as a couple with the way things were going then.

As if reading his mind, Peter decided to voice those doubts right then. "Prongs, mate, I just don't get why you keep going after Evans. She never gives you the time of day." Remus kicked at his tactless friend under the table. "Ow! _What? _It's true!"

James shook his head. "You don't get it, Peter. Nobody does. Even if I wanted to give up on Lily, I couldn't." He cast his eyes heavenward. "I'm in love with her."

Remus had decided at that moment to take a swig of his juice, and nearly choked. Peter's eyes bulged. "Now, let's not be too hasty!" He said hurriedly. "I think it's a bit early for the 'L' word." Peter cautioned.

"It's been six years, Wormy."

"Hmm, touché." Peter considered this, then shook his head. "But still! Can't you pick another girl to be in – _that_ – with?" He scanned the Great Hall. "Like – her! She looks like an okay broad." Remus and James followed his pointing finger to the Hufflepuff table where a tall girl with braids and freckles was reading a book.

"Her freckles aren't as pretty as Lily's." James dismissed. "And, really Worm, a _Hufflepuff?"_

"Okay, then, what about her?" Peter tried again, this time with the Ravenclaw table. James rolled his eyes but decided to humor his friend, giving the pale brunette a cursory glance.

"Oh, I know her." Remus offered. "That's Pamela Teegarden. She's really sweet."

"She's fit, I guess, but she's no Lily." Peter threw up his hands. "Face it, Pete, no one you find will ever be as wonderful as Lily Evans." James shrugged. "It's out of your hands, mate. Lily and I are destined to be together, I just know it."

"There are lots of girls just as nice as Lily." Remus said fairly. Peter snorted at the word 'nice'.

James nodded. "Of course there are. But they're _not _Lily."

Peter wasn't about to give up. "What about Imogen? She's nice – _way_ nicer than Lily – and pretty, and she doesn't try to hex you into oblivion every time you see her."

James wrinkled his nose. "No way, Wormtail. I mean, Imogen's brilliant, but she's like my sister." He paused. "But that's one of your better suggestions, Pete." At that, James got to his feet and strolled away.

Remus, thinking that was the end of that, scooped up a forkful of food and lifted it to his mouth when Peter, experiencing a Eureka moment, swung around and grabbed Remus' shoulders, making him jump. "That's it!"

"What?!"

Peter stared into Remus' face with fierce determination. "We're going to make James fall in love with Imogen."

* * *

Imogen was on her way back to the Gryffindor house with Peter and Remus after lunch – who were acting ever stranger than usual - when she saw a familiar figure down the hallway. "Georgie?"

The blonde looked up. "Oh, hi, Imogen." She said hoarsely, smiling weakly. Imogen frowned. Georgie's face was pale, except for her nose, which was pink. She had dark circles under her eyes and a thick Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck, even though it was plenty warm inside the castle.

"Are you alright, Georgie?" Imogen asked, concerned. She and Georgie had become fast friends since she joined the Quidditch team, and she had never seen Georgie as anything but the picture of health.

Georgie shook her head. "No. I was on my way to see James to tell him I have to quit the team."

"What!" Imogen gasped.

Georgie nodded sadly. "I just went to see Madame Pomfrey. She told me I'm too sick to play."

"You need to be in the Hospital Wing!" Imogen scolded. "I'll tell James for you. You just get better soon, because there's no way we can win any games without our Seeker." She took her friend's arm with the intention to escort her back to Madame Pomfrey when none other than Sirius Black walked past, purposefully ignoring the group. "Sirius!" Imogen said. "I need to talk to him." She added, under her breath. "Er – you take her, Remus. I've got to go." She transferred Georgie's arm to Remus, then scurried after Sirius.

Georgie looked up at the tall boy, who gave her a small smile. "Sorry about that." He nodded at Imogen. "She's very… distractible."

Georgie smiled shyly back. "She sure is." She agreed.

Peter glanced between the two, who were just sort of standing there and smiling, and grinned himself. "Well, have fun, Moony." He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I'm off to redo that Potions essay I failed."

Remus looked up sharply. "You never –" but Peter was already gone. Georgie then put her arm over her mouth and coughed. "Oh, sorry!" he said. "Let's get you back to the Hospital Wing."

They walked in silence for a moment, when Remus said, "Your name is Georgie, right?"

"Georgiana Winspear." She replied. "But that's such a mouthful, everyone just calls me Georgie." She made a face. "Not the best options." She laughed.

Remus smiled. "At least you weren't named after a character from Roman mythology that got murdered by his brother."

She giggled. "Well, at least you weren't the murderer." She reasoned. "The legend of Romulus and Remus, right?"

"That's right." Remus said in surprise.

Georgie blushed at the look on his face. "I like to read old stories." She explained. "I'm muggle-born, so after I came here and discovered that things like centaurs and werewolves were real, I wanted to know what else that Muggles thought were just legends could be real."

"Some things are better off as legends." Remus said, the look on his face unreadable.

"That's true." Georgie said. "But if we could filter creation so that we only got the good, we would never know what good is."

"How do you figure?" Remus asked, his curiosity winning out over self-deprecation.

"Well, my father always used to tell me that a candle shines brighter in darkness." Georgie said, her hand coming to rest on her hip almost unconsciously. "And that if there wasn't any darkness, nobody would notice the candle."

"That makes sense, I suppose." Remus said slowly.

"That doesn't mean the world is better off with darkness in it," Georgie hurriedly added. "But I find that people spend too much time wishing there was more light instead of being thankful for the candle we do have."

"That's… very perceptive." Remus was surprised again.

Georgie blushed again. "Well, I can't take credit for what Papa told me."

"Your Papa sounds like a great guy."

Georgie smiled wistfully. "He is." She glanced at Remus. "What's your dad like?"

"He's a lot like me." Remus answered.

"Kind and smart?" Georgie said before she could stop herself. She blushed again. _Why can't I stop blushing around him? _

"More like too tall, too quiet, and awkward." Remus said with a short laugh.

"I don't think you're awkward." Georgie said timidly. "If anyone's awkward here, it's me."

"I don't think you're awkward either." Remus said with a smile. Georgie blushed yet again, and they walked on in silence.

And from about fifteen feet away, under James' invisibility cloak, Peter and James grinned at each other and high-fived.

* * *

"Sirius! Wait!"

_Merlin's beard, please not today… _Sirius didn't slow down and didn't turn around; he knew that voice. But before he could make his escape, someone grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"What do you want, Imogen?" Sirius snapped.

She lifted her chin bravely. "I have a proposition for you."

Sirius paused. "A proposition?" he asked suspiciously.

Imogen rolled her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Sirius." He scowled and made a move to leave. "No, wait, don't go! I was just teasing."

"Fine." Sirius crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

Imogen started tapping her thigh. "Promise you'll hear me out?" She asked, suddenly nervous.

Sirius snorted. "No."

She ignored him. "I want you to help me get Lily and James together." She blurted.

"…_what?" _Sirius stared. "What potions have you been drinking?"

Imogen gritted her teeth. "I drank that potion _you _spilled on me that made me almost bleed to death." She reminded him.

Sirius winced. "Okay, so maybe I deserve that." He muttered. "But why would I help you?" He asked. "You got me kicked off the Quidditch team, you turned my best friend against me, and I don't even _like_ Evans – not one bloody bit!"

"Okay, first of all, none of those are my fault." Imogen argued. "_You_ got _yourself_ kicked off the team, _you_ got into a fight with James, and how you feel about Lily has nothing to do with me!" Sirius glared at her. Imogen sighed and her ire faded. "Listen, James is miserable. Lily is miserable. And so are you." She said more gently. "I hate it when my friends are upset… and I think that James and Lily really could be happy together. And… I think you and I could be friends, too, if you wanted." She said timidly.

Sirius was struck dumb for a second. "You and me? Friends?"

"Why not?"

Sirius frowned at her for a second. "No deal. This idea of yours is as crazy as you are, Khurram." He turned away.

Imogen had a spark of inspiration. "What if I told you I could get you back on the Quidditch team?"

Sirius froze. He slowly turned around. "How would you do that?"

"Georgie got sick." Imogen explained. "We have a spot open."

"I'm not a seeker." Sirius said flatly. "I'm a chaser. _You _took my spot."

"I can also play the seeker position." Imogen said. "I'm definitely not as good as Georgie, but I can practice. And I think James will put me in that spot anyway. Which leaves open a chaser position." She said pointedly.

"Let me get this straight." Sirius said. "You want me to help you get James and Lily together, and in return you'll get me back on the team?" Imogen nodded. "I don't get it." Sirius shook his head. "Tell me again why you want those two together, and I'll consider _not_ calling Mungo's and reporting a lunatic on the loose."

Imogen rolled her eyes. "Very funny." She took a breath. "I don't know why exactly I think James and Lily would be good together, other than that James has been really depressed lately. Like he's given up on her completely. And Lily… I think she almost misses all the attention." She shrugged a little. "I just really want them to be happy again." Her voice was small.

"I don't know about this…" Sirius said, but he couldn't ignore it completely. Imogen was right; James _had_ been down lately. You'd have to be blind not to see it. And he _really _wanted to get back on the team. Quidditch was his passion.

And he understood, better than most, wanting your friends to be happy. His thoughts went to Remus.

"Do we have a deal?" Imogen asked tentatively, crossing her fingers with one hand while she held out the other.

Sirius hesitated, then took a deep breath and took her hand. "Deal."

* * *

**Artist: House of Heroes**

**Author's note: Okay, so, I'm sure you all have your own way you like to visualize the characters, but I'm weird in the way I actually seek out visual representations (the way they cast characters on Wattpad). So I was wondering if anyone would be interested in me starting a blog where I post pictures of how I envision my characters. I tried this before, but it wasn't very popular. Sooooo let me know what you think about that in your reviews!**

**Also, how was this chapter? It seemed a little rough to me, but I tried my best! :) **


	7. The Outsiders

**Author's note: ... And here I thought I was going to be good about my updating... sorry :( Let's just say it's been a VERY eventful few months. Yeah. But hey, I'm back! Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Outsiders**

_Short falls and little sins_

_Close calls where no one wins_

_Stand tall but running thin_

_I'm wearing thin_

_Oh, why are we keeping score?_

* * *

Imogen was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room, so deeply engrossed in her book she never noticed the portrait hole creaking open and the sound of two pairs of feet padding across the floor towards her. She also didn't see the grins exchanged above her head, or the two hands that reached around the arms of the chair she was sitting on and jabbed into her ribs. "RAWR!"

"AHH!" She let out a very girlish shriek, her book flying out of her hands as she rocketed off the chair and landed in a rather inelegant heap on the floor. She spat out a few colorful words in Arabic as she scrambled to her feet and spun around to face her assailants, who were doubled over in helpless laughter. "James Potter!" She tried her best to sound intimidating, even as a five-foot-three girl that weighed about one hundred pounds soaking wet. "Peter Pettigrew! I swear to Merlin if you ever do that again I will hex you so fast you won't have time to call for your mum!"

"Ooh, so scary." Peter said sarcastically, but swallowed his laughter as Imogen's furious glare turned to him. "Um, I mean, sorry, Gen." he said hastily, hoping the sound of her Marauder-appointed nickname would appease her. "It was just a bit of fun."

"Yeah, Gen." James added, reaching out and ruffling her hair. "Where's your sense of humor?"

She smacked his hand away. "Cowering in a corner away from you two sadists!"

James flopped into her unoccupied chair, completely unfazed. "Ah, my dear Imogen, charming as ever." He said affectionately. Imogen was not amused. She pulled out her wand and waved it, levitating him out of the chair to reclaim her seat before depositing him rather unceremoniously on the floor.

She opened her book again and said primly, "Now, unless you two _ya Homaars _actually need something, please leave me alone."

"What did she just call us?" Peter asked James, who shrugged but grinned at the girl.

"Isn't she adorable when she's trying to ignore us?"

Imogen said airily, "If you call me adorable one more time, James Potter, I will eviscerate you with your own pair of tail-twig clippers."

"She just threatened your life while smiling." Peter whispered to James.

"I didn't say I would kill him." Imogen spoke up, lifting her head to display a very sinister grin. James gulped.

"…I think I'm going to go hide my Broomstick Servicing Kit now…" he muttered, rushing up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Peter laughed and sat down in a chair out of arm's reach of Imogen. "You're scary, Gen." His voice was admiring. "You sure you don't belong in Slytherin?" He teased, looking away before seeing the way she stiffened.

_No… I'm not. _

Imogen's fingers started tapping her thigh.

"Say, Gen…" Peter spoke up casually, pulling her out of her thoughts. "What do you think of this James and Lily thing?"

Imogen furrowed her brow and closed her book, sufficiently distracted. "I think if they both stopped being so stubborn and arrogant, it might actually work out for them."

Peter blinked, then laughed. "That's exactly right." he agreed. "James is _incredibly _arrogant and Lily is _incredibly _stubborn."

"Well," Imogen backpedaled, "James isn't _that _arrogant. He can be rather sweet at times." She tried to be fair. "And Lily isn't _incredibly _stubborn…" her voice trailed off at Peter's dubious look. "Okay, maybe she is." They laughed, and Imogen decided she could go back to her book.

But Peter had no small amount of stubbornness himself. "You don't think James is arrogant?" He said incredulously. "That's a new one."

"No, he is arrogant." Imogen replied. "But there's more to him than that. He can be humble too."

Peter's face was almost comical. "I'm starting to think you don't know James at all." He shook his head. "Saying James is humble is like saying Snivellus uses shampoo." He snickered.

Imogen closed her book with a sharp _thwack_. She gave Peter a hard stare. "I'm perfectly willing to psychoanalyze James with you all day, Peter, but when you start saying cruel things about _my friends, _it's time for me to leave." She stood up.

"Wait, wait!" Peter said. "I'm sorry, Imogen. Please stay; I won't make fun of Sniv – er, Severus anymore." Imogen slowly sat back down, a wary expression on her face. They were quiet for a few moments, before Peter decided it was safe to talk again.

"Severus is really your friend then?" He asked tentatively. "I just… I just don't get it."

Imogen smiled a little. "Can I be honest with you Peter?"

Peter groaned. "I hate when people say that. It always comes right before they say something mean." He threw his arm over his eyes as a shield and said, "Alright, hit me with your best shot."

Imogen giggled at his dramatics. "Don't be such a _tefel, _Peter." Then she became serious. "Tell me why you don't like Severus."

Peter scoffed. "Well, he's –"

"Peter Pettigrew, if you say 'he's a Slytherin', I will hex you so hard –"

"Okay, okay!" Peter held up his hands. "Enough with the death threats already!" He continued. "I don't like Snape because he…" he frowned. "Well, he…" he blinked in confusion. "Um…" he shot a glance at Imogen, who simply looked at him. "I… I don't know…" Peter seemed shocked by this realization. "I don't remember why I don't like him; its just always been that way."

"Maybe that's because the only reason you don't like him is because James and Sirius don't." Imogen said gently. "James was only jealous of Lily and Severus' friendship, and Sirius is blinded by his prejudice against Slytherins." Her voice dropped a little as she said this, but Peter was too caught up in his introspection to notice.

"Severus has never been anything but mean to us!" Peter protested.

"Have you ever given him a reason to be nice?" Imogen shot back. "And stop saying _us, _Peter. I want to know why _you _don't like him."

"I told you, I don't know!" Peter said in frustration. "I guess I don't have a good reason."

"Do you even have a bad one?" Imogen raised her eyebrows. Peter's mouth opened, then closed. Imogen implored, "I'm not saying you have to _like _Severus, Peter. But is it too much to ask for you to stop harassing him, since you don't even have a good reason?"

Peter's gaze lowered from her big, pleading dark eyes, and he actually seemed to be thinking it through when a familiar derisive voice cut in. "I see Imogen Khurram, motivational speaker and devil's advocate, is at it again."

Peter and Imogen jumped. "Sirius!" Peter squawked in surprise.

Imogen just sighed. "Hello, Sirius."

Sirius pushed off the doorframe he was leaning on and strolled over, hands in his pockets. He offered Peter a half-smile. "Hey, Wormy."

Imogen snorted. "It's not like I said hi to you or anything." Sirius gave her a withering look, which she returned with a sweet smile. "I'll just leave you two alone." She offered, closing her book once more and standing.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sirius snagged her arm. He leaned over and hissed in her ear, "I want to talk to you about this plan of yours. Have you made any progress?"

Imogen whispered back, "Progress? The only way we're going to make any sort of progress is if you be a man and mend your friendships with James, Remus, and Peter." She glanced over his shoulder at a baffled Peter. "And since Peter's already here…" Sirius didn't look convinced. "C'mon, Black, where's that famous Gryffindor bravery?" She baited.

Sirius glared at her. "Fine." He released her arm. "We'll talk later."

She mock-saluted him. "Aye aye, sir." She winked cheekily and darted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, a goodbye to Peter sailing over her shoulder as the door swung shut behind her, leaving Sirius and Peter alone.

Sirius glared after her. "Bloody girls." He grumbled. "Always so bloody meddling."

"Since when are you and Imogen friends?" Peter said suspiciously.

"We're _not _friends." Sirius said immediately. "We just have a truce of sorts."

Peter tipped his head. "A truce?"

Sirius shrugged and sat down next to Peter, falling easily into conversation with his friend. "She told me she could get me back on the Quidditch team."

Peter laughed. "Really? And how is she going to do that when you and James won't even speak to each other?"

"We're going to set James up with Lily."

"What?" Peter sat up. "But – but –"

Sirius frowned, "But what?"

Peter composed himself. "Nothing." He said. "I… guess that could work."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, maybe. If you ask me, that girl's as batty as ol' Trelawney." He shrugged again. "But if it gets me back on the team…" They lapsed into silence. Then Sirius said, "Hey, Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

Peter grinned. "It's alright, mate."

Sirius grinned back. "Thanks, Wormy." He clapped his friend on the back. "Say, have you seen Moony around? I need to talk to him, too."

Peter checked the wall clock. "He's probably in the library, as usual." He sniggered. "Or with Georgiana Winspear."

Sirius frowned. "What?"

"Never mind."

Sirius blinked in confusion, then shrugged again and stood up. "Well, I'll see you around, mate."

Peter watched his friend exit through the portrait hole, his earlier words echoing in his head. _We're going to set James up with Lily. _He frowned in thought. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _

* * *

**Artist: NEEDTOBREATHE**

**Translations:**

**ya Homaars - sons of donkeys (basically a common Arabic insult)**

**tefel - baby**

**Author's Note: Once again, I'm SO SORRY for the wait! I hit some bad writer's block, and then I had some boy drama, friend drama, and boyfriend drama. Yeah, I know, classic teenage stuff n' fluff. **

**By the way, be on the lookout for another update within the next few days... a few reviews might be some incentive for me to upload it faster (yes, that was bribery. I regret nothing)**


	8. Monster

**Author's note: It wasn't my intention for a 'few days' to end up being a week, but I had a nasty bout of food poisoning, so yeah... sorry :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Monster**

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

* * *

Sirius was reaching for the door to the library, mentally rehearsing what he would say to Remus by way of apology when it flew open, and out rushed a familiar blonde. "Georgie?"

The Gryffindor spun around, her face flooding with relief when she saw who it was. "Oh, Sirius!" She rasped, before blowing her nose on a handkerchief.

Sirius frowned. "I heard that you had to quit the team. I can see why." He observed. "You look terrible."

Georgie rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks, Sirius. You really know how to make a girl feel good about herself."

Sirius grinned crookedly. "Sorry." She coughed heavily and his brow knit in concern again. "Do you want me to take you to the Hospital Wing?"

She shook her head. "I'm on my way there now. I ran out of the medicinal potion Madame Pomfrey gave me." She sighed. "And here I thought I could drug myself up and be totally fine."

"Ol' Poppy will have you fixed up in no time." Sirius reassured her. "And you'll be back on the team in no time."

"I'm sure you will be too." Georgie smiled at him. "This isn't the first time James' booted you off because of a bad row."

"It's the first time he actually meant it, though." Sirius muttered.

"Aw, you poor dear." Georgie patted his arm. "You look like a kicked puppy. I would hug you, but I don't want you to get sick." She coughed again. "Augh, I should go before Madame Pince comes out and yells at me again for contaminating her library."

"Well, alright then. Feel better." Sirius said sincerely. Georgie was one of the girls he hadn't chased after that wasn't Slytherin or taken. He solely thought of her as a friend; she was very sweet and a bloody good Quidditch player. _Sounds like Imogen… _Sirius abruptly stuffed that thought away, then said, "Oi, Georgie, have you seen Remus around anywhere? I have to talk to him."

Georgie frowned. "I meant to ask you that, he was supposed to meet me in the library to study half and hour ago." She tipped her head. "I thought he might be back at Gryffindor tower resting… he didn't look too well today in class." She gasped, "Oh, I hope I didn't get him sick!"

Sirius was only half-listening now, though, his mind flashing back to the calendar hanging on the wall of their dormitory. He swore under his breath. "Uh – right, I'll go check on him then. Thanks, Georgie – er, get well soon." He waved and took off down the corridor.

"Bye?" Georgie said to the empty hallway, before shaking her head with a laugh. "Boys."

* * *

Sirius burst into his dorm. "Bloody hell, Moony, I'm sorry, I completely forgot what day it was today –" his voice broke off as he saw that Remus wasn't in the room, and came face to face with James and Imogen, who were sitting on the floor looking at a Quidditch playbook.

Imogen tried not to feel self-conscious as James and Sirius stared each other down. "Hi, Sirius." She spoke up cheerfully. This made James break eye contact as he pointedly turned back to the book.

"Don't say hi to him." He said crossly.

Imogen frowned in indignation, opening her mouth to tell him she could say to whomever she wanted to, but Sirius beat her to it.

"She can say hi to whomever she wants to." He snapped, marching over and sitting on the other side of her. "_Hello, _Imogen."

"Why would she want to say hi to you?" James retorted. "You've been a real git to her." He turned to Imogen. "Gen, tell him you don't want to talk to him."

"I –"

Sirius interrupted, "Imogen, tell _him _you can talk to me if you want to."

"Well –"

James grabbed her arm. "Gen, tell him –"

"No, Imogen, tell _him_ –"

"_Silencio!" _Both boys fell silent, mouths opening and closing in protest as Imogen held up her wand in between them. She glared at them. "You two are infuriating! Stop acting like sissies and _get over it!" _She grabbed the book and jumped to her feet, stalking across the room then spinning around in the doorway. "And until you do, Sirius, our deal is _off. _Get back on the team yourself." She snapped. "And James, I _quit _the team. See how well you do in the upcoming game against Ravenclaw without a Seeker or your best Chaser."

She waved her wand just before slamming the door shut behind her, allowing the boys to speak again. Sirius scrambled after her and grabbed the door handle, only to be zapped with a shock of electricity. "Ow!" He hissed. "She bloody charmed the door!"

"That little…" James scowled, then flopped onto his bed. "Whatever, I don't need her _or _you to win the game."

Sirius snorted. "Good luck with that." He said, stomping over to his own bed. "Without me, you might as well give up on the season entirely."

"You're such a prat." James sneered. "You think the whole world revolves around you, don't you? Well, guess what, _Black, _it doesn't!"

Sirius scoffed. "You're one to talk, _Potter. _You think you're all that, but you're not. Why do you think Evans has been rejecting you since _first year?"_

"Well, at least my bloody _family_ didn't kick me out!" But James had gone too far. Sirius launched himself across the room, fists flying. What followed was a few minutes of grunting and sounds of general scuffling as they fought, swearing at each other when the other's hand wasn't in their face.

"_Perificus Totalus!" _ Sirius and James were literally frozen in place as Peter and Remus walked in, Remus holding up his wand, Peter holding up _him. _Remus was extremely pale, dark circles under his eyes and sweat glistening on his forehead, but not from exertion. The arm holding his wand was trembling.

Normally mild-mannered Peter shot his friends a fierce glare and called them a name best not repeated in mixed company as he carefully maneuvered Remus over to his bed and helped him sit on the edge. Remus didn't have the strength to stay upright, however, and slumped over, breathing hard. Peter flicked his wand and released James and Sirius. James stood up. "Thanks, Worm –" Peter's fist connecting solidly with his jaw ended his statement and sent him sprawling back to the floor. Sirius only had a few seconds to gawk at his friend before he was awarded the same fate.

"Bloody _hell!" _James said, staggering back to his feet. "What was _that _for?"

"_That _was for Remus!" Peter spat. "Because you two blockheads were so busy fighting you weren't with me when _our friend _almost passed out!"

Sirius sat up unsteadily, rubbing his face. "You've got a great right hook, Pete." He complimented as James went to sit by Remus. His gaze focused on his sick friend. "What's wrong, Moony?"

Remus waved his hand weakly. "Don't worry about it." He said wholly unconvincingly. "It's the full moon tomorrow… it's usually not this bad before it happens." He rasped. "I just need some sleep."

"I think we should go see Pomfrey, mate." James said worriedly.

"No!" Remus said forcefully. "Georgie's in there almost every day – I don't want her to see me like this."

"What, do you like her or something?" James asked. Peter shoved his shoulder.

"Not the time, Prongs!"

"Right, right. Seriously, Remus, you need medicine or something. C'mon, Pete, help me get him up –"

Remus surged upward against their hands with surprising strength. "I said _no!" _He said, his voice deepening to a snarl by the last word. His face was twisted in a vicious grimace, his normally clear gray eyes murky and dark. James and Peter backed off immediately, glancing at each other.

"Something's not right." Sirius muttered to them. "That's not Remus – that's the Other Guy."

"But it's not the full moon until tomorrow!" Peter hissed.

"I think we need to go get Dumbledore." James said nervously, as their friend glared back at them, leaning forward in almost a crouch.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Sirius said uneasily.

James took an experimental step towards the door.

Remus growled ferociously and lunged forward to block the door with inhuman speed. "You stay." His voice was even deeper than before. "You are pack. I am alpha. You _stay." _

"Well, that's that." Peter said. "Now what?"

The three Marauders warily eyed their friend, who was stalking back and forth in front of the door, alternating between standing on two feet and going down on all fours.

Then there was a click as the doorknob turned. James, Sirius, and Peter froze in horror as Remus snarled and whipped around, shoulders tensing as he prepared to attack whatever was coming through that door.

Sirius drew his wand and pointed it at Remus' back.

The door opened.

* * *

**Artist: Skillet**

**Author's Note: have fun with that cliffhanger ;) **


	9. Do You Feel

**Author's Note: Yay, I'm on time this week! **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Do You Feel**

_Do you feel_

_The weight of the world singing sorrows_

_Or to you is it just not real_

_'Cause you've got your own things_

_Yeah, we all have our things I guess_

* * *

The first thing Imogen became aware of was that her head hurt – a lot. She felt soft, slightly scratchy fabric underneath her and low voices whispering around her. They were male voices, obviously trying their best to be quiet, which naturally made them all the more noticeable.

There was a thud. "Ouch!" Someone hissed.

"Be _quiet, _Pete!" 

"Sorry, sorry! I dropped my Potions book on my toe!" There was a grunt. "How much does thing _weigh_?!"

"Have you never picked up your Potions book before?" Another voice said drily. Imogen recognized it as belonging to James.

"I usually just read over Moony's shoulder." Peter responded. _Remus. _There were footsteps, then Imogen felt someone carefully grasp her ankles and lift them, slipping something underneath to prop her feet up. A book.

"Er, mate, what're you doing?" That was Sirius, Imogen deduced.

"Um… I don't really know." Peter said awkwardly. "I think I saw it on some Muggle television show." A beat of silence. "It took place in a hospital!" He said defensively. Someone snickered. Imogen tried not to smile.

Then Peter said quietly, "What are we going to do?"

It was quiet for a moment, then a chair creaked as someone shifted positions. "We could obliviate her." James suggested. Imogen felt her spine tense and she had to work very hard not to visibly react.

"What?!" Sirius hissed. "We can't do that!" Imogen was surprised. Sirius was _defending_ her?

"What else can we do?" James snapped. "I don't like it either, mate, but we have to protect Moony."

More silence. Then Sirius said roughly, "Let's just see what happens first. She got knocked in the head pretty hard… maybe she won't even remember."

"When do you think she's going to wake up?" Peter piped up. "It's been at least twenty minutes."

Imogen remained still as she was sure all eyes were on her.

"Should we wake her up?" James suggested.

"No!" Sirius countered quickly. "Just let her be."

"She can't stay here all night." Peter pointed out logically. "Besides, Lily and Alice are bound to come looking for her sooner or later."

Sirius groaned. "I forgot about Evans."

"This is a mess." James muttered. "How could we be so careless? We didn't even notice how bad Remus was."

"_I _did," Peter pointed out, not unkindly. "You two were too busy being mad at each other." He sighed. "And now Gen is in the middle of it, too."

The silence stretched on now, and after a few minutes Imogen decided she couldn't fake it anymore. She made a production of stirring, then groaning and slowly blinking her eyes open. She carefully sat up, then quickly slumped back down as she was hit with a rush of vertigo. "Ugh." She croaked out. "What happened?" She asked, squinting around at the boys, who were staring at her warily.

"You… don't remember?" Peter asked, a brief flash of hope flitting across her face.

Imogen hesitated. _Admit I remember everything, and possibly get obliviated… or pretend I don't remember anything and have to lie to them… again. _

"Gen?" James prompted. Imogen quickly made her decision.

"Sorry…" She lifted a hand to her head. "Ow, my head hurts." She moaned, the headache very real. "But, no… I don't remember anything… what happened?"

James and Peter exchanged a glance. "Um, after you locked me and Sirius in here and left, you went and fetched Peter when you heard us fighting. When you got back upstairs, you opened the door and… um…. got hit with a book Sirius threw." He finished triumphantly. "Knocked you right out." Sirius shot him a glare.

"This book!" Peter said helpfully, holding up the Potions book.

Imogen nodded slowly. "Oh… okay…"

"We were getting a little worried when you didn't wake up right away." James said quietly, sincerely. "We were about to go get Lily, even though she probably would have murdered us if we did."

Imogen smiled a little. "Well, I'm flattered you would risk your lives for me, James." She said fondly. "But I'm fine. I've got some emergency medical potions in my trunk. I just need to sleep it off." She reassured them. Peter and James seemed comforted, but Sirius remained quiet, his face unreadable.

Imogen carefully stood up. "I'll just go, then." She said, trying not to stumble as she slowly made her way across the room to the door. However, when she reached for the doorknob, another rush of dizziness had her vision blurring around the edges. She swayed.

Someone gripped her shoulders firmly and held her steady. "You're not fine." Sirius said flatly. "You can't even walk properly."

"Yes, I can!" Imogen said unconvincingly, somehow nervous by Sirius' proximity to her.

James' face popped up in front of her. "Do you think she has a concussion?" he asked worriedly, searching her face as if there were some clue hidden there.

"How do you check for that sort of thing?" Peter asked.

James made a determined face. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he demanded of Imogen, thrusting a hand into her face.

She swatted it away. "I could always cut a few off." She warned. "Now leave me alone. I'm perfectly fine."

Peter nodded, satisfied. "She threatened James' life, that means she's okay." James looked conflicted.

Sirius huffed. "You two are such prats." He muttered. "Come on, Imogen, I'll walk you back to your dorm." Imogen was surprised again. So were James and Peter.

"You will?" James said dubiously. Sirius glared. "I mean, of course you will." Imogen stifled a giggle.

Sirius opened the door and steered her out into the hallway. "Goodnight James, Peter." She waved.

"G'night, Gen." They chorused. "Feel better!" Peter added as Sirius closed the door firmly behind them. Imogen started walking down the hall, entirely too aware of the brooding presence of Sirius beside her, and his hand still on her arm.

When they got down the stairs to the empty Common room, Sirius abruptly turned her towards him. "Okay, now tell me the truth." He said, fixing her with steely grey eyes. Imogen inhaled sharply.

"What?" She asked dumbly. Inside, she was hyperventilating. _He's going to Obliviate me. _

Sirius shook his head. "You never wanted to set James up with Lily, did you?"

Imogen's mind went blank for a minute. Then it clicked. She smiled sheepishly. "No, not really." She glanced down at her sock-clad feet. "I mean, not that I don't think it could ever happen for them, but honestly I just felt bad that I was the reason for you and James falling out. I thought it was only fair I try to fix it."

When she looked back up at him, she was surprised yet again to see his face had softened, a small smirk of a smile playing on his lips. His grey eyes had regained their usual mischievous sparkle. "Goody Two-Shoes Imogen Khurram strikes again." He teased.

"I am _not _a Goody Two-Shoes!" She protested. He simply raised his eyebrows. "Well, not _all _the time." She amended.

"Right." He snorted. "I'll believe it when I see it." He smirked at her again. She just smiled impishly.

Then slowly their smiles faded and their gazes changed – Sirius' grew more intense, and Imogen's dark eyes just widened. Sirius tilted his head slightly.

Imogen immediately sprang backward, pulling her arm away from him as she scrambled for the door to the girls' dormitories. "Well!" She said too loudly. The intense moment shattered and Sirius blinked, looking completely befuddled. "Um, thanks for walking me down." She babbled. "I'll be fine on my own now. Um, see you tomorrow!" Sirius opened his mouth, but she quickly darted through the door, shutting it behind her.

Sirius stared.

Then, not five seconds later, the door creaked open again and she peeked out. "Sirius?" Imogen whispered.

"Yeah?"

Imogen smiled shyly. "Thanks."

He just looked at her, then replied. "I'm sorry, Imogen." She blinked. "For… hitting you with that book." He stammered.

"That's okay." She said softly, slightly pulling the door shut again.

"Hey." She paused. Sirius had stepped closer and was looking at her earnestly, making her breath catch strangely. "Thank _you, _Imogen. Really."

She blushed a little. "You're welcome. Goodnight, Sirius."

"Goodnight, Immy." The spontaneous nickname surprised them both, and Imogen quickly shut the door, then leaned against it, exhaling.

_ What just happened?_

* * *

Sirius turned away, looking around at the quiet Common room, but not really seeing any of it. He sat down on a nearby armchair, and put his elbows on his knees, covering his face and pushing his hair back as he tried to get himself under control.

His mind was whirling. _Why did I call her that? I sounded so bloody stupid! Wait, why do I care? I don't like her! Do I? _

He took a deep breath. "Get a grip, Black." He muttered, his voice echoing softly in the dark. But he couldn't keep the image of her face out of his head, with her shining black eyes and soft dark hair and the slightly husky timbre of her voice.

And the fact that when she had smiled at him, he had a completely sudden and strong urge to kiss her.

He exhaled in a _whoosh, _slouching back against the chair. He stared blankly at the ceiling.

_What just happened? _

* * *

**Artist: The Rocket Summer**

**Author's Note: Oooh, things are heating up. Uh, I really didn't plan for that part... my fingers slipped? :) Oh, and don't worry, you guys will find out what happened with Remus in the next chapter... or will you? *evil smile***

**I got a great bunch of reviews for the last chapter, so keep em' coming!**

**P.S. I owe the nickname 'Immy' to one of my fabulous readers, JustAGirlInAFantasyWorld. She said it in a review, and I thought it was adorable! So thanks to her! And all my other readers :) you guys rock!**


	10. Demons

**Author's Note: ...I know, I know, I should keelhauled or something for being so bad at updating, but I'm here now :) hope most of you are still reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Demons**

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide._

* * *

When Remus woke up, he was in the hospital wing, surrounded by his three best friends. He squinted in the watery light of the sun streaming through a nearby windows, peering into their faces; James' and Peter's anxious, and Sirius' brooding. He licked his dry lips and croaked, "Mornin'."

James and Peter relaxed instantly. James reached over and jostled Remus' shoulder. "Don't _scare _us like that, Moony!" He exclaimed. "We thought you were going to bite us or something!"

Remus looked at him sharply. "What are you talking about?"

James frowned in confusion. "What do you mean 'what are youtalking about'? I'm _talking_ about how you went all wolfy on us last night!"

"Don't you remember?" Peter asked.

Remus' brow furrowed as he delved into his memory of the night before, but it was all murky and muddled. He felt panic rising in him. "Did I hurt anyone?" He demanded. "Did you get me outside in time?" He covered his face. "The cycle's not supposed to start until tomorrow night! Oh, gods…" He moaned.

"Calm down, Remus." Sirius interjected. "You didn't transform last night, you just got a bit more wolf-like than you normally do."

Remus was not reassured. "So I didn't hurt anyone?" He asked anxiously.

"No." Sirius said.

Peter frowned slightly, leaning over to Sirius and whispering too loudly, "What about Imogen?"

Remus bolted upright. "Imogen?!" He repeated, horrified. "What happened? What did I do?" His eyes whirled about the room wildly, scanning the rest of the Hospital Wing, looking for Imogen's most likely mutilated body, but she was nowhere in sight. No one was.

Sirius socked Peter in the arm none too gently. "Imogen is _fine, _Remus." He said firmly.

"Tell me _exactly_ what happened." Remus insisted.

"Well, we were in our dorm, and your furry little friend decided to make an appearance." James started.

"But not a _full_ appearance." Peter hastily added. "You were just _acting _wolfish, you weren't actually furry yet."

"Right," James agreed. "Anyway, you had the three of us cornered and wouldn't let us leave to get help – I'm still not sure why –"

"I think he mentioned something about not wanting Georgie to see him like that." Peter piped up, flashing Remus a knowing look that the young man missed in his distressed state.

James flashed Peter an irritated glare. "Oi, let me finish!" Peter shrugged, utterly unapologetic. "_Anyway_," James started again, "Imogen just happened to walk in at that time, and you turned like you were going to attack her – but you didn't!" He cried at seeing Remus' stricken face. "Sirius stunned you before you could do anything – by the way, excellent reflexes there, Padfoot – and you sort of fell into her, and she knocked her head on the bedpost pretty badly. She was out for at least fifteen minutes."

"That's all?" Remus asked, feeling relief start to trickle into his system.

James nodded, shaking his glasses loose then shoving them back up his nose. "Pretty much, mate. It was all very anticlimactic, actually." He said, sounding almost disappointed. "Imogen doesn't even remember anything. And we got you here to Poppy before she woke up, too." He added, sounding pleased.

Remus sagged against his pillows. "Thank Merlin." He sighed, dragging his hand over his suddenly exhausted face and mussed hair. "Blimey, I'm sorry, mates. I caused all sorts of problems for you –" he was cut off by Sirius slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Don't you start, Moony." He warned. "It's getting a bit old, you apologizing every time one of us gets a bloody paper cut. We're fine, Imogen's fine, everyone's fine!"

"But –"

"No. _Buts." _

"Yeah, it's not like it's some horrible burden to help you or anything." Pete said.

"We'd be bloody awful friends if we didn't, anyway." James added his two cents. "And we wouldn't be here if he didn't want to be, so stop with the pity party already, Remus." His voice was light, but his face was serious.

Remus swallowed his remaining protests and said simply, "You guys are brilliant."

"We know." James said with a roguish grin. "But please, do go on."

Remus rolled his eyes and chucked a pillow at his friend. "Tosser."

"You love me – ACK." James was cut off by the sudden ambush of another pillow.

Remus just smiled.

* * *

Imogen was worried. The boys hadn't been at breakfast that morning (much to Lily's delight) and Remus hadn't shown up for classes all day. It was currently lunchtime, and Imogen was frowning worriedly in the direction of the doors, absently stirring her tomato soup with her soup spoon.

"Imogen? Imogen!"

Imogen started and snapped her head around to find Alice looking at her, bemused. "You were a million miles away just then."

"Oh, sorry." Imogen said, flushing slightly.

"Galleon for your thoughts?" Lily asked.

"Oh, they're not worth that much," Imogen waved her hand dismissively. "I was just lost in thought, I suppose." Lily shrugged and went back to her conversation with Alice about some new Prefect duty she had been assigned.

Imogen's eyes flickered back over to the door and her hand started tapping her thigh. _Where are they? _She was startled then by a soft voice whispering in her ear, "You're worried about Remus, aren't you?"

Imogen turned to see Georgie looking at her knowingly. "Yes," She confessed. "He wasn't in class today."

"I noticed." Georgie said. "I didn't see him yesterday, either. I hope I didn't get him sick."

Imogen's thoughts traveled back to the night before. "No, I don't think you have to worry about that." She reassured the blonde Gryffindor. "I haven't seen much of James, Sirius, or Peter either. Their mutual absence is… troubling. I just hope whatever their planning isn't going to cause any permanent damage to Hogwarts." Imogen said drily.

Georgie giggled, then sneezed.

"_Nashou." _Imogen said. Georgie blinked. "That's the Arabic equivalent for 'bless you'." Imogen clarified, then blushed. "Oh, bugger, I probably sound like a know-it-all."

Georgie smiled sweetly. "Not in the least." She assured Imogen. "Besides, I think your heritage is very interesting; mine is rather boring…" A shadow passed over her face, but it was gone so quickly Imogen thought she had imagined it. "Oh, look, it's Sirius!" Georgie exclaimed.

Imogen whirled around in her seat. Sure enough, Sirius Black had just entered the Great Hall, soon followed by James. Sirius scanned the tables briefly, then his eyes fell on her. Imogen felt her skin tingle as if she had been rubbing her socks on a carpet. Sirius strode purposefully towards her, but James beat him to it.

"Hullo, Gen." He said, plopping down beside her on the bench and stealing a piece of her bread. "How's the head?" He whispered conspiratorially as Sirius took a seat across from them.

"I had Severus brew me some headache potion earlier, so I'm good as new." She replied. Sirius' face darkened at the mention of their Slytherin nemesis, but the boys knew well enough by now Imogen did not tolerate them insulting him in her presence, so he kept his mouth shut.

James nodded, his attention on the redhead across the table, as Imogen knew it would inevitably be. Lily was currently immersed in what looked like her Ancient Runes homework and hadn't noticed him yet. "Hi, Lily-flower." He greeted her hopefully.

Lily, so distracted by her work, merely looked up and replied, "Hello, James." Her tone was neither particularly hateful nor friendly, but it was so contrary from her usual response that it shocked the whole table into silence. Lily glanced up again, confused by the sudden quiet, before realizing what she had done and turning the same colour as her tomato soup. "I mean – what – um –" She spluttered, before turning a pleading gaze on Alice's stunned face.

Imogen couldn't stop a wide smile from spreading across her face. She would have gleefully watched the rest of this play out, but she took pity on poor Lily and turned instead to Georgie and saying, "Anyway, what were you saying, Georgie?"

Georgie face was blank. "I wasn't…" Then she caught on. "Oh! Er, I was just asking you how your food was?" She finished a bit desperately.

"Oh, it's very good, thank you." Imogen replied easily, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "How about yours, James?" She asked innocently.

James, who was staring at Lily, completely flabbergasted, managed to drag his eyes over to Imogen and dazedly reply, "It's… perfect…" gazing down at the bread in his hand as if it had been put there by angels.

Georgie's shoulders were shaking as she doubled over in silent giggles, and it wasn't long before Alice joined her, heedless of Lily's murderous glare. Imogen, immensely satisfied, simply grinned at the red-faced redhead before spooning more soup into her mouth.

Her eyes then moved left slightly and locked with Sirius' pale grey ones. Imogen couldn't stop a smile from spreading, and she spontaneously winked at the marauder before engaging Georgie in some small talk.

* * *

Sirius had suddenly lost his appetite. He had been just as shocked and then amused by Lily's little Freudian slip, but it was Imogen's smile and wink which had really thrown him. It had been so utterly unexpected and simultaneously pleasing, he was still struggling to gain his equilibrium back.

Because, as much as he had tried to convince himself that the urge he'd had the night before in the Common Room to kiss her had been a one-time thing, the fact that that urge had surged right back up when she'd winked at him was making it very hard for Sirius to believe himself.

He robotically reached out and took his water glass, bringing it to his mouth for a drink. His eyes saw his watery reflection as he lowered it, but all his mind's eye could see was Imogen's small, pretty face and chocolate curls and those big, black eyes.

And when he looked up and saw that very same face right in front of him, animated by laughter, he felt a spark of electricity travel through him, and all he could do was close his eyes and mutter, "Bloody hell."

* * *

The rest of the day passed normally, although Imogen still hadn't seen Remus by the time she went to bed, which worried her the more she thought on it. When was the last time Remus Lupin missed a full day of classes? Lily and Alice had long since stopped talking and were now, judging from the soft breathing Imogen could hear across the room, sound asleep. Imogen could not sleep. She'd been tossing and turning for the entire hour she'd been in bed.

Eventually, Imogen realized she wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon. She sighed and got out of bed, grabbing her sleeping robe and pulling it on over her pyjamas before slipping silently out of the room.

She headed down to the Common Room, intent on pick a book off of the one bookshelf Gryffindor bothered to have (reading was 'for Ravenclaws', after all, according to James) and reading until was tired enough to get some sleep.

All thoughts of sleep flew from her head, however, when she reached the Common Room and found someone else already there, slumped in an armchair, holding an open book in one hand as he gazed blankly into the fireplace. Remus.

He looked exhausted, more than she had ever seen him look. His face was pale and drawn, and he had deep shadows under his eyes. He was wearing his school robes, even though he hadn't attended classes, and the clothes were wrinkled and frayed.

Going on instinct, Imogen walked over and sat in the chair next to his. He didn't move. "Hello." She said softly. He gave no indication that he had heard her. She tentatively reached out and touched his arm. "Remus?"

He jumped, the book tumbling out of his hand. "Merlin's beard, Imogen!" He gasped. "Don't _do _that."

"You know, I'm starting to think I'm a rather insignificant person; no one ever seems to notice when I'm around." Imogen said drily. Remus smiled sheepishly, albeit briefly. She frowned at the dullness in his brown eyes.

"Why are you up so late, Gen?" He asked, his normally pleasant voice thin and strained.

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Great minds think alike." He said by way of response, offering her a smile that was really just a slight lift of his lips before looking away. Imogen quietly observed him as his attention wandered, his eyes drifting back to stare into the fire.

"Remus?"

"Mmm?"

"May I ask you a question?"

Remus didn't give the smart reply of 'you just did' that Sirius or James would have, he merely nodded. "Of course." He said, although he did not seem readily pleased at this prospect.

"Can I trust you to answer me honestly?" Imogen continued carefully, gazing at him steadily.

Remus glanced over at her, surprised. "You know I will, Imogen."

She only looked at him for a few moments more, as if gauging whether he really would or not, before taking a deep breath and asking, "Are you okay?"

It was a loaded question, and he could tell. He hesitated, as she knew he would. "I'm… I'm just tired." He finally answered, avoiding her eyes, whose fathomless black depths seemed to stare straight through him.

"Remus, you're always tired." She said gently.

"Well, it's the truth." Remus said defensively, his deep voice turning slightly harsh.

"Have you ever heard of lying by omission?" Imogen countered. "I want to know what's _really_ going on." Her voice softened. "Please, Remus. I'm your friend. Let me help you."

His voice was hoarse, his eyes tortured in the firelight. "You'll hate me."

"Try me."

Something in her voice brought his head around, eyes wide with sudden enlightenment. "You _know." _He hissed, his voice a mix of horror and anger. "_How?" _Then his face darkened. "James." He growled. "How _could_ he?"

"He couldn't." Imogen replied simply. "He wouldn't. And he didn't." She said firmly, then smiled gently. "I'm much more perceptive than you think. And you four are much less subtle than you seem to believe."

"You mean… you figured out all by yourself," Remus said slowly. "That I'm a… I'm a…" He swallowed convulsively.

"You can say it, you know." Imogen coaxed, her voice soft. She reached out to touch his arm, and he flinched away from her. She sighed and pulled out her wand. "_Muffliato." _She looked at him expectantly. "Now you can say it."

Remus' head turned to her, half of his scarred face bathed in light, the other in shadow. "Werewolf."

The word seemed to fill the room and the atmosphere seemed heavy, as if the air they were breathing weighed a thousand kilos. Remus lowered his head in shame.

Imogen dispelled that feeling by reaching over and putting her warm hand on his arm. "Yes, a werewolf."

"How did you know?"

Imogen shrugged lightly. "I've met werewolves before. I recognize the symptoms." She said, not elaborating.

Remus was confused, and dare he say it, the slightest bit hopeful? "And… you… you don't hate me?" He clarified, the vulnerability in his voice breaking her heart. "Even though I'm a monster? A demon?" He added, his voice full of self-hatred.

Imogen looked at him seriously. "Let's just say that I've known real monsters in my lifetime. And _you_, Remus Lupin, are _not_ a monster." She didn't add any extra words to fancy it up or sound more sincere, but her eyes level on his and her hand on his arm seem to suck the heaviness out of the air; out of his heart.

He didn't say anything, but the gratitude – and the tears - that filled his eyes was enough. She smiled sweetly at him, then her smile turned mischievous. She lightly punched his shoulder. "Besides, you're not the only one that turns into a beast once a month!" She joked.

He barked out a short, startled laugh. "I… didn't need to hear that."

Imogen laughed unapologetically.

They sat in companionable silence, as Remus processed and Imogen supported him with her presence. Then he said slowly, "So… when Sirius told me you didn't remember anything about last night… that was a lie?"

Imogen sighed and shifted position, tucking her legs under her. "Not on his part. I told him that I didn't remember because… well… I wasn't sure how they would take the knowledge that I've known about your secret for awhile now and hadn't said anything." She glanced at him unhappily. "I hate lying, but I wanted to talk to you about it first. Besides, there was no reason for me to say anything. I knew, but I would _never_ tell anybody. Therefore, silence seemed the logical option."

"For a Gryffindor, you sure think like a Ravenclaw." Remus mused, missing the way her face grew troubled when he said it. They were silent for moment, then Remus asked quietly, "When you said you've known real monsters… what did you mean?"

Imogen paused.

"Were you talking about the other we… the people like me?" Remus tried again, his trepidation evident in his voice.

"No," Imogen shook her head. "All the werewolves I met in Egypt were all lovely people. But then, they're not pariahs in Egyptian wizarding society. Werewolves, or the _mustazeb, _as we call them, live on reservations or among the rest of us at their discretion. Being a _mustazeb _doesn't change your standing in society; the Egyptian Nome leaders recognized centuries ago that the fear and hatred of werewolves came from our own ignorance on the subject. So they made some changes." She shrugged.

"Wow…" Remus breathed. "That's incredible."

Imogen smiled. "It is, but believe me, Egyptian wizarding society has plenty of other flaws."

"So… if not other werewolves, then what monsters were you talking about?" Remus asked, coming back to his original question.

Imogen started tapping her thigh. "It's not easy for me to say." She said quietly.

"Oh, so I tell you my secrets, but you're holding out on me?" Remus teased lightly.

She smiled and shook her head at him, then sighed. "You won't hate me?" She asked, echoing his words from before.

Remus put his hand on her arm, echoing her actions from before in turn. "You can tell me, Imogen."

So she did.

* * *

**Artist: Imagine Dragons (DUDE. I LOVE this band!)**

**Translations:**

**Nashou - Arabic equivalent for "bless you"**

**Mustazeb - werewolf**

**Author's Note: I'm not going to reel off a list of excuses for why I've been off the grid for so long, but I have been on a pretty crazy emotional roller coaster lately, and it's been hard for me to just get by. But I'm doing better now, and now ****_Ballad of Hogwarts _****can continue! YAY!**

**REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
